Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Fire Emblem Warriors
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes enter the world of Fire Emblem once more where not only do they battle dark forces but also the Deserters and one of the Talented 20 of the Hobbyists. Will they be able to handle both threats?
1. Prologue: Crumbling Peace

The World of Fire Emblem. For generations upon generations, armies have risen against the darkness and brought peace to the lands. From Altea, to Ylisse and Valm, and to Hoshido and Nohr, these kingdoms have all persevered against the darkness and brought peace to their lands. In all the generations of these kingdoms, they have never crossed paths. This time, they will, when a new kingdom comes under the fall of darkness.

In a far away land, beyond the confines of the generational kingdoms, lies the Kingdom of Aytolis, a kingdom living in peaceful times. Its ruling family consisted of a queen and her twin children: one boy and one girl. Both of which have equal right to rule the throne of Aytolis when their time comes. Their names are Rowan and Lianna, and both, while twins, have no desire to rule the throne.

"Let Lianna take the throne. I'm gonna be Aytolis's most powerful knight!" said a young boy with blond hair.

Twin Prince of Aytolis

Lord

Rowan

"Well, I don't want it either! You can be a knight and a king." said a girl with blond hair.

Twin Princess of Aytolis

Lord

Lianna

The two of them were arguing.

"And again with the bickering. You two stand at the grasp of adulthood. What would he think of...if your father was alive to see this." said a woman with long blond hair.

Queen of Aytolis

Yelena

"Prince Darios of Gristonne has arrived!" a guard called out.

"Darios is here?! All right!" Rowan said as he ran.

"Hey, wait! Rowan! No sparring today! He already promised he'd help me with my studies! Are you listening?!" Lianna asked as she went after him as the queen sighed.

It was then that the two of them were at the courtyard where Rowan was having a swordfight with a young man with black hair.

"I'm gonna beat you again, Darios!" Rowan said.

"I'd like to see you try." Darios said as he and Rowan clashed before Rowan was knocked flat on his back.

"You say you're gonna beat him again but Darios has never lost to you to begin with." Lianna said.

"Now then, let's see what Lianna can do. If you meant to sit and watch, you are very much mistaken." Darios said.

Prince of Gristonne

Lord

Darios

"I don't normally wield a sword when I'm so outmatched. But if it means I'll get better, then… I'm happy to oblige." Lianna said.

"You know what is ideal. Strength and wisdom alike. Both in equal measure." Darios said.

But before they could fight, a crash in the sky was heard as a rift of darkness opened in the sky as falling from it were strange monsters that were invading the kingdom.

"What're those things?" Rowan asked.

"They're going for…" Lianna said.

"...the throne room!" Rowan said.

"If she's up there, then…!" Lianna said.

"Mother's in danger!" Rowan said.

"Leave your mother's safety to me. You two must escape!" Darios said.

"No, I'm going with you!" Rowan said.

"You can't! The enemy is already inside the castle. If you're captured, then…" Darios said.

"Your highnesses! It is not safe here! We must make way to the secret passage!" a soldier said. "Your mother is already on route."

"Then there's no time to waste. Let's hurry to join her." Lianna said.

"We're coming Mother." Rowan said.

The three of them ran into the castle that was filled with monsters. "Remember your training. Cut them down like mere blades of grass!" Darios said.

"Yeah!" Rowan said showing no fear as he swung his sword and cut the monsters down. "C'mon, Lianna!"

"Rowan, not too fast! I'm not as skilled as you are!" Lianna said as she parried a few before tripping up and falling over as a large monster glared at her. "Ah...Aaaaah!"

"Lianna!" Rowen called.

As the monster was about to attack, something then came out of nowhere and hit it right in the face so hard it was sent flying into the wall on the other side.

"Wha…?" Lianna asked as she was staring at an unfamiliar black suited man with blond hair.

"Are you alright, my princess? Your handsome knight is here to protect you." he said.

"Who are you?" Rowan asked.

"My name is Sanji, but to the lady, you can just call me Mr. Prince." Sanji said striking away at the incoming monsters.

"I've never seen kick strikes like that… who is he?" Darios asked.

"He's not from Aytolis, I can tell by his attire…" Lianna said.

"Hey, Sanji! Are you gonna flirt with the princess all day, or you gonna get her and her twin brother over here!" a girl's voice called from down the hall.

"Coming!" Sanji said as they hurried down the halls to where the queen and her soldiers waited.

"Mother! Are you alright?" Rowan asked.

"Yes! I'm so glad to see you two safe as well." Yelena said. "Thank you so much, Prince Darios."

"Let us not waste time. Our enemies will more likely pursue us. We must go!" Darios said as they hurried down the tunnel before the ceiling collapsed, separating the twins and Darios from the queen.

"Mother! Are you okay?!" Rowan asked.

"Yes, but I can't get through. You two will have to go on without me." Yelena said.

"No, we can't!" Lianna said.

Yelena gave them a sort of shield.

"Take this shield, and hurry to the temple." Yelena said.

"Mother, we can't just leave you behind!" Lianna said.

"There isn't time to argue about this!" Yelena said. "Prince Darios… Please watch over my children."

"Of course, your majesty." Darios said as they continued on, while looking on as Yelena was buried under the rubble.

"Mother, noooo!" Lianna and Rowan screamed.

Sanji couldn't help but watch from a way as he saw this sad scene. "Poor kids…" Sanji said. "Let's get goin."

"Where are you taking us, Mr. Prince?" Lianna asked.

"Out of this city before it's completely overrun." Sanji said.

"That certainly would be the best desicion." Darios said.

"Then let's get going." Sanji said.


	2. Home in Ruins

The city was still under siege as the man called Sanji, who preferred to be announced as Mr. Prince, escorted the Twins and Darios out of the escape tunnel and into the main grounds on the kingdom.

"Where exactly are you taking us, Mr Prince? We have to get to the front gates, this isn't the way to them." Lianna said.

"It's a detour, miss. Trust me, my friends are this way. They're clearing a path." Sanji said before seeing the path was destroyed. "What?" he said as standing there was a man in greek like armor with sword and shield as he stared down the approaching group.

"What...is this?" Rowan said.

"Who are you?" Sanji asked as the man wielded his sword and charged. "You asked for it!" he said delivering a kick but was shocked to see it didn't phase the man who knocked him back. "Bastard's built like a wall."

"I get the sense this stranger isn't one for words." Darios said.

"He doesn't seem to be from our land either." Lianna said as the group was listening via the comm on Sanji.

"No wonder we were cut off. Who the hell was that?" Jexi said.

"I took a picture and ran it through the system. It's coming up as...Achilles." Tails said.

"Achillies? You mean, that guy is the Legendary Warrior from the Trojan Wars?!" Hope asked as Achilles swung and missed Sanji. "Sanji's kicks aren't doing anything to him."

"Because according to folklore, Achilles was bathed in waters of the River Styx to strip away his mortality." Robin said.

"Is that why he's not saying anything?" Chopper asked.

"That's not really the hot button issue. The issue is Sanji is facing a Roman warrior who can't be hurt." Lacy said.

"There's one weakness, but I don't know if Sanji can find it." Robin said.

"How the heck did this guy get here, anyway?" Jesse asked.

"He must've been drawn here by those portals that hit this world earlier." David said.

"As for why he's attacking us...this is a theory right now but...I think he might be one of the Deserters." Jexi said.

"What? That ain't right for you to say that Jexi. Achilles would never turn his back on the Greeks. He fought to the end in the Trojan Wars for his people, his country, and you're suspecting him to be part of the Warrior Universe Loyalist group?" Gemini said.

"Maybe he's just confused as to how he got here and is attacking indiscriminately." Sectonia said.

"It's just a theory. He could be controlled or something." Jexi said.

"I'd hardly call that fighting he's doing controlled. It seems like the way he always fights, as shown in the text books." Rarity said.

"So if he really is Achilles, he should fight with pride, respect and honor." Twilight said.

"So for now, I'm willing to bank on Sectonia's explanation. He has no idea how he got here, and is fighting indiscriminately in the confusion." David said.

"Something just doesn't feel right about him." Jexi said as a figure ran past them. "Huh?"

Achilles and a monster rose their weapons high before a figure blocked both their attacks and knocked them back with their sword.

"Uh...who are you?" Rowan asked.

"My name is Marth." the figure was revealed to be a person in a mask with long blue hair. "I'm here to protect you."

"Lucina...of course she'd be doing that persona again." Jexi said to himself.

"It seems I've stumbled into a world that does have more back bone than I first thought." Achilles spoke.

"Who are you? Are you with the Deserters, or did you find your way here accidentally?" Sanji asked.

Achilles fell silent again.

"Say something, dammit!" Sanji said.

"Stumbled? So he really didn't come here of his own volition?" Ichiro asked

"Yellow did say that warriors from different worlds would stumble here. I wouldn't be surprised if he was one of them." David said.

"Yeah, but I was expecting warriors from the Fire Emblem Worlds. I didn't think warriors from other wars." Jexi said.

"Yellow mentioned heroes from other worlds when he came to get us on Mobius. He didn't say which ones." Shuichi said.

"True. I thought he would be referring to the Deserters...but I guess I was wrong." Jexi said.

"Deserter or not, Achilles is still as tough as they come. Sanji is in for a tough fight in this one." David said.

"Don't worry. With Lucina...I mean Marth...they're about even now." Jexi said.

Marth and Achilles clashed with one another, leaving enough time for Sanji and the royals to escape.

"Seems the job I have come here to fulfill has been done." Marth said.

"Whew… They made it." Himiko said.

"Like we ever had any doubt in the future princess of Ylisse." Rainbow said. "Now we better get out too before those monsters find us."

"Roger that!" Leia said.

As the heroes departed, Achilles took off his helmet as he watched.

"What is this strange land?" he wondered before he heard singing as approaching him was a figure from afar. A woman with long hair in a dress with a musical score design. "Who...goes...there?"

"You have heard my voice, and have no choice. For the strength you gave, you'll be my slave. As a Roman Warrior and beheader...you'll make an excellent...Deserter." she said as Achilles bowed. "Hehehe. Diablo is going to be pleased about this." she said. "And I bet he'll be more pleased when I get those Dimensional Heroes wrapped around my finger." she said before Achilles tried to behead her. "So...it seems you lack the mental capacity for my control to take hold."

"Begone siren!" Achilles said.

"If I can't use you...I'll just have to break you with the other so called war heroes made into my slaves." she said as many shadowed figures were walking out of the allies. "You see...I always get what I want...no matter what." she said.

"I would rather die before joining you." Achilles said.

"That's what they all say." she said chuckling as the warriors were gaining up on Achilles as she walked off. "Sigh...they always have to play hardball." she said.


	3. Woodlands Encounter

As the figures were closing in on Achilles, three of them were knocked out by dark blasts, causing the rest to retreat.

"Don't worry about them. They'll regain their senses when they wake up." said a voice revealed to be a girl with a wand and a plushie.

"Who...are you? What's a girl doing on this battlefield?" Achilles asked.

"I'm Elize Lutus, and this is Teepo. Like you, we're not from this world. We're actually looking for our friends. Have you seen them?" Elize asked.

"I have not, but if what that woman said is true, then they might be in danger." Achilles said.

"We have to go help them!" Teepo said.

"Calm yourself. Overwhelming emotions will only hinder you in a fight. For now, we wait until they regain consciousness, and then we set off." Achilles said.

"Got it. Thanks, Mr…" Elize said.

"Achilles. And I should be the one thanking you for saving me." Achilles said.

Over to Sanji and the twins…

"Damn, that bastard was like a brick wall." Sanji said. "Probably good that Marth guy went for him while we got away."

Lianna was holding a golden shield that was given to her by her and Rowan's mother.

"Hey, what's that you got there?" Sanji asked.

"The Shield of Flames. It's been an ancient artifact in the history of our kingdom for centuries. We're supposed to take it to the Dragon Temple to the sages." Lianna said.

"Without whatever's supposed to be in those slots." Rowan said. "And this isn't the way to it, where are you taking us?"

"I'm just trying to take you two and your army to find my friends. Because of that Brick Wall of a bastard, we got thrown in different directions." Sanji said.

"Maybe it was fate that we didn't rejoin with them." Lianna said.

"Do not worry, good Sanji. I'm sure we will rejoin at some point. But for now, we must press onward." Darios said.

Rowan was looking over a ledge before he tripped over behind them without them noticing.

He was groaning as he slowly regained consciousness.

"C'mon Chrom, I mean, we have to do something! We can't just leave him here." a girl in yellow said. "Ah."she said seeing him wake.

"I see you're awake. That was a nasty fall you took. Can you stand?" a strong looking man said.

Rowan took his hand and stood. "Thanks. Who are you guys?" Rowan asked.

"The Shepherds. We're a halidom from the Kingdom of Ylisse." he said.

Prince of Ylisee and Commander of the Shepherds

Lord

Chrom

"The Halidom of where now? Never heard of it." Rowan said.

"What? How is that possible?" the girl asked.

Cleric from the Halidom of Ylisse

Cleric

Lissa

"M'lord, be cautious, he wasn't alone." said a knight in full armor who wore a butler outfit underneath and carried a huge Bronze Axe.

The Wary

Great Knight

Frederick

"Whooooa! To fast, too fast!" Lianna said running down the hill. "Don't go scaring us like that, Rowan." she said as Sanji arrived with Darios.

"Such a strange attire. Is that common in this kingdom?" Frederick asked looking at Sanji.

"Not here. I'm from somewhere else too." Sanji said. "Strange. These guys don't know me. I guess this was before we met them or something or I dunno." he thought.

"They're not from this kingdom, i suppose. We welcome you to the Kingdom of Aytolis, from where we are princess and prince." Lianna said.

"I've never heard of this kingdom." Chrom said. "But nonetheless I understand your situation."

"You're clearly capable fighters in battle. Will you lend us your strength?" Darios asked.

"Oh Chrom, we have to help them." Lissa said.

"You're right. We can't walk away from people in need." Chrom said.

"Hold on, my lord. It is very dangerous to trust mysterious strangers we have only just met." Frederick said. "Allow me to prepare a test first."

"Like some sort of defeating test?" Lissa asked.

"You may need convincing, but I will fight alongside these strangers." Chrom said.

"Yeah. Me too!" Lissa said.

"Alright then, are you all ready?" Frederick asked.

"Looks like we have no choice. Get ready, you two!" Darios said.

"Now...let us begin!" Frederick said as soldiers wielding spears were charging in.

"Spears? Swords won't do well against them." Chrom said.

"Then leave it to me! This is how a lady fights!" Lissa said hacking away at the soldiers with her axe. "Hah, this is hardly a test Federick, this is easy."

"No, Lissa, that's too far. You're surrounded!" Chrom said as sword wielding soldiers surrounded her.

"Uh…" Lissa said stepping back.

"Halt, O Villains!" a voice said as they looked to a rock to see a young blond haired man with a sword stand on top of it dramatically.

"Uh...who are you supposed to be?" Lissa asked.

"I'm your...actually my whole origin story is a bit of a mess. Let me just start my intro over. I am Owain Dark. And though my story is to remain a mystery, know that I am sworn to forever protect you." he said.

Mysterious Swordsman

Myrmidon

Owain

"Take this, villains!" Owain said leaping into the air. "Hah! Radiant Dawn!"

He tried to slice at them but in the end they remained unharmed.

"This darn sword hand...it has a mind of its own sometimes." Owain said.

"What is up with this guy?" Lissa said.

"I see Owain's as dramatic as ever…" Sanji said as soldiers were coming from behind as they were soon cut down. "Huh? Oh...you finally made it." Sanji said as Asta stood over them.

"Sorry...I had to run all the way around just to get to you guys." Asta said breathing. "But...let's get to work, huh?"

"Hm, now who's this?" Frederick asked noting his sword.

"That sword, is that pure anti magic? I've heard of it, but I never thought I would see it." Lissa said.

"Truly something to behold even with someone has magic…" Frederick said.

"Actually, I hardly since...I don't sense any magic from him at all." Lianna said.

"Nope. None." Asta said. "But I don't care. I'm here to fight!" Asta said.

"Very well. Then I will test you as well. But know that I, Frederick, will hold the line!" Frederick said wielding his axe and shield.

"Bring it." Asta said as his sword clashed with Frederick's axe.

"Such power from a single attack… I felt it through my ax." Frederick said.

"I lack magic, that much is true. So I spent all that time building up my muscles." Asta said.

"I certainly shows. I'm impressed." Frederick said as they fought.

"You should be...cause I'm gonna be the Magic Emperor of Clover Kingdom!" Asta shouted swinging the sword hard as it snapped the axe in half.

"Impressive." Frederick said. "I've seen all I needed to see. We can work together. But I still have my doubts."

"Good enought for me." Rowan said.

"You certainly took your sweet time Asta. Where are the others?" Sanji asked.

"Uh...we're encountered some...problems." Asta said. "Yeah...the whole group won't be joining right away."

"Problems?" Sanji asked.

"Warriors. Warriors from different points in time are suddenly appearing all over and attacking innocent people." Asta said.

"Who would do this?" Sanji asked.

"They keep claiming to be Deserters and a woman in a music theme dress was seen with them. She might be one of the Hobbyists." Asta said.

"I don't know who she is, but i'm not gonna kick her. But who is she?" Sanji asked.

Meanwhile, with Achilles and Elize…

"A siren tried to control you?" Elize asked.

"I did not say siren. She was a woman no doubt and her voice tried to ensnare me. Had I not tuned her voice out at the last second, I would have been hers to do as she pleased." Achilles said. "She's likely already seen the damage you did and re-ensnared those you tried to free."

"That's terrible… How could one woman be capable of something like this?" Elize asked.

"Because she has a power that isn't from this world." a voice said as a figure approached them. "I've been around these worlds for awhile now and I know what she has...a Law. Something that gives her power beyond imagination."

"And who are you to know this?" Achilles asked.

"Just a traveler like you. I'm actually looking for someone just as you. I think I might find him if I come with you." they said stepping out. The figure was a young man with short black hair wearing a white coat and holding a book with a four leaf clover on it. "A pleasure to meet you two. My name is Yuno."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Elize." Elize introduced herself.

"And I'm Teepo!" Teepo introduced.

"What a strange doll. So this is what magic without a grimoire looks like." Yuno said looking it over.

"Magic comes in many forms. Teepo helps me control my Spirit Artes." Elize said.

"I see. So he's like some kind of anchor." Yuno said. "Anyway, we better keep moving. A lot of strange things tend to happen if you stay behind in the woods at night. "Oh...the big one...you are Achilles, a warrior from the Trojan War, right?"

"Yes but...how did you know?" Achilles asked.

"While learning about these worlds, I also looked into their history and possible applications of magic. You are a pretty famous fighter. But nowhere near Asta's level." Yuno said.

"Those portals brought all of those monsters down into this world." Elize said.

"If there's anyone else like Achilles that came through them, then they're probably scared, not knowing where they are." Teepo said.

"Yes. And those are likely that woman's targets. I've seen her take advantage and turn them to her side with her voice." Yuno said. "But...maybe there are some we can still swade to our side."

"If that is the case, then we must hurry." Achilles said. "Elize, was it? Who is it you are looking for again?"

"A few friends of mine, but a few of them are from my home world. Jude Mathis and Leia Rolando." Elize said.

"Jude Mathis… Leia Rolando. Interesting names. We must find these two at once. Are you with us Yuno?" Achilles asked.

"I guess I am. This is a coincidence. The person I'm looking for happens to be travelling with them." Yuno said.

"And what's his name?" Teepo asked.

"His name is Asta. And...he's my rival." Yuno said.

"Rival, you say?" Achilles asked.

"We both have a dream. We both wanted to Become Magic Emperor, but only one of us could. Asta had no magic, but to stumble upon the Black Clover and use it effectively is something else." Yuno said.

"I guess it would make sense for you to be rivals then. But how can he be Magic Emperor without any magic?" Elize asked.

"Trust me. If you knew him like I do...you'd know he has as much as chance as I do." Yuno said.

"Like Ellie said before, magic comes in many forms." Teepo said.

"Strong words from her sidekick." Yuno said. "But now...we should keep going. Can't stay in one place too long or else we might be caught in an ambush."

"Agreed." Achilles said as the trio moved on.


	4. Dragon Valley Temple

"Are you sure Robin is this way?" Lissa asked.

"Who's Robin?" Rowan asked.

"Robin is the loveliest woman next to Nami and….Oh you mean the other one." Sanji said.

"Robin is our Tactician. Unfortunately, when we arrived to this world, we got separated from him. Though we have someone looking for him." Chrom said as they saw a figure in the sky riding on a pegasus. "And there she is right now."

The pegasus landed as getting off it was a woman with long red hair. "I've surveyed the land, my lord." she said.

Pegasus Knight of the Haildom of Ylisse

Pegasus Knight

Cordelia

"What did you find, Cordelia?" Chrom asked.

"Just as we thought. There isn't a single recognizable landmark in sight. We are certainly beyond Ylisse." Cordelia said. "As for Robin, he is under attack by enemies and...one of them is Validar."

"Validar? He's supposed to be dead." Sanji said.

"With all these worlds crossing, it might not be the Validar you know." Chrom said. "Though if it is him, there is certainly trouble."

"Then we must hurry and provide aid immediately if that is the case." Frederick said.

"Alright!" Asta said as they hurried to the battle where they saw the temple being overrun with flames and enemy soldiers as Robin and his forces were being overrun.

"I don't see a winning move here." he said.

Tactician of Ylisse

Tactician

Robin

As the enemy soldiers were closing in, Cordelia rode in and cut them down.

"Robin! I have found Chrom! He is coming to our aide!" Cordelia said.

"Maybe we can pull a win here after all. Chrom, you've given me the advantage I needed." Robin said as the soldiers regained their morale.

"We need to clear a path to Robin." Chrom said.

"And how do we do that?" Sanji said.

"We cut our way through the enemy forces, duh." Asta said already starting the charge as he was cleaving through the enemies that crowded the temple.

"Such amazing strength…" Frederick said.

"Glad he's on our side." Lissa said as they made their way to Cordelia and Robin.

"Chrom! Thank the gods, it was getting a little too tedious for a bit there." Robin said.

"Uh...Chrom. I've come into some trouble." Cordelia said as archers were taking aim at her.

"The pegasus knight's worst enemy is a bow and arrow." Frederick said.

"We'd better take care of the Archers before Cordelia can get into the fight more efficiently." Sanji said.

"Just leave em to me, I'll cut em down!" Rowan said moving in for the attack. He swiftly slashed through the Archers allowing Cordelia to get a little breathing room.

"This will not stand." a voice said as mages were pouring all across the battlefield from the enemy base.

"Validar! He's sending reinforcements." Robin said.

"Then we need to deal with him head on before things get even more dangerous." Chrom said.

"Agreed." Frederick said as the army was battling all over the field before some of them reaching Validar.

"You cannot undo what is already done." he said summoning dark magic into his hands. "Now...surrender to your doom!"

Sorcerer

Validar

"Who are you? And how did you come to command the Gristonne Army?" Darios asked.

"Why not ask your father, King Oskar? Even his own son will be spared." Validar said attacking with spells as Chrom was countering and blocking with his sword before slashing into him and knocking him back.

"It's done Validar. Begone from our sight!" Chrom said.

"Very well. I shall let you have this victory but the real fun has yet to begun." Validar said laughing before vanishing with his remaining troops.

"Who was that man...the way he looked at me, it was like he was looking right through me." Robin said.

"He may have escaped but at least the temple is safe. That's all that matters." Rowan said.

"So what exactly are you trying to do here again?" Asta asked.

"Our mother said to bring the shield of Flames to the temple." Lianna said as the bishop of the temple approach.

"So Lady Yelena is….I see. Then I suppose I best to tell you of the origin of the Shield of Flames and the Chaos Dragon, Velezark." the bishop said. "Long ago, this world faced dire threat. Outrealm portals opening up to other worlds. Monsters, Outrealm Fiends, surged forth and attacked the people."

"That's what happened in the town." Sanji said.

"It is also said that people emerged from them as well." the bishop said.

"In turn...us." Robin said.

"What happened to the Chaos Dragon?" Lianna asked.

"Legends say he was sealed away using the Shield of Flames. But with Outrealm portals opening...the Chaos Dragon may be free yet again." the bishop said.

"So what do we do?" Asta asked.

"The Shield of Flames has to be reawakened so that we may have a chance to reseal the Chaos Dragon." the bishop said. "For that, we would need the Gleamstones found in heroes from other worlds."

"Heroes? Like Chrom and the others?" Lianna asked before Chrom started glowing as a stone came from him as blue as the ocean.

"My lord?" Frederick said.

"Is that...a Gleamstone?" Owain asked.

"It has to be." Rowan said as the stone went into the shield of flames.

"So if we gather them all, we can really save our world?" Lianna asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Let's find those other heroes and get those Gleamstones." Darios said as they all agreed.

"As well as reconvene with Sanji's comrades. However, since they've scattered, they can be practically anywhere in this world." Lianna said.

"Actually they'll be waiting at the Desert Arena for us. Did I not mention that?" Asta asked.

"No you didn't!" Sanji said. "You should've said something earlier instead of making us all worried!"

"Huh? Oh yeah. On the way over, I saw an army of mercenaries headed there too, lead by that Marth guy. The one in the mask." Asta said.

"Marth? Could it really be? The Hero King of legend?" Chrom wondered.


	5. Hero King of the Desert

The company moved out to Desert Arena to meet the rest of the Heroes and the supposed masked king Marth. But things did not go as they intended as in there way were several bandits, mercenaries and thieves as well as a large sandstorm blocking their path.

"If you hadn't told us this late the others would be here, we would've met up with them already! You're such an idiot, Asta!" Sanji said.

"Don't blame him, we had to get our main task first. Finding the Gleamstones is crucial as well as allies to assist in the fight." Lianna said.

"Argue later, we have to clear this sandstorm before we even get to the arena." Lissa said.

"Tell them that." Asta said as the enemy forces were advancing on them.

"It's likely these sellswords and bandits were persuaded by our mysterious songstress to join the Deserters." Chrom said.

"I doubt that. These kinds of towns are always swarmed with them, brainwashed or not." Asta said.

"Besides, these are bandits, thieves. They most likely came to the desert to hide out and then ambush travelers like us." Frederick said.

"That's the thing with bandits, isn't it?" Sanji said kicking a few.

"Just cut through em and we'll be seeing the arena in no time!" Rowan said slashing through.

"Is he always like this?" Lissa asked.

"I'm afraid so…" Lianna said.

In another part of the battlefield, David was decimating the area.

"Geez… Who's bright idea was it for us to meet in the desert, anyway?" David asked as he knocked out a bandit and caught a bag full of tomes. "These were likely stolen, but… they're spoils of war now. I should get these to Himiko so she can fight."

"Oh, so you think Himiko can handle a Tome?" Sonic said barreling through a row of bandits. "This I gotta see. I wanna rub it in her face when she messes up."

"Sonic, be nice! Himiko was given those traits forcefully by James, don't berate her." Sunset said slashing a sword in half with her Enma Blade.

"Besides, I think she wants to rub it in a lot of people's faces that she can use real magic." Natsu said punching through several of them.

"Alright, I'll giver her a chance. You gotta admit though, her tricks are pretty cool." Sonic said.

"It's magic, Sonic!" Himiko said peeking out from cover before almost getting nailed in the face by an arrow.

"Himiko, heads up!" Natsu said grabbing a Wind tome from the bag and tossing it to her.

"What's this?" Himiko said.

"A Wind Tome. Mages in this world use em real good. Now you're a mage for real. You're welcome." Natsu said.

"Just call the name of the spell and let them have it!" Sunset said.

"O-okay." Himiko said as she faced oncoming bandits. "Wind!" The tome glowed and a gust of wind blew right at the bandits.

"Holy crap! It worked!" David said.

Himiko then stood proudly. "What did I tell you all? My magic is real!" Himiko said as David tossed Himiko the bag containing the remaining tomes.

"Go nuts, Himiko. You're a fighter now." David said.

Himiko grabbed the other three tomes and dashed off.

"Now let's see about clearing that sandstorm." Sunset said taking her watch and putting it in the hilt slot.

Dream Link!

"Tengu!" Sunset said placing the dream medal in as the sword unleashed a gust of wind that knocked away some of the sand.

"Hey, the sandstorm cleared up in an area!" Asta said.

"How can that be? Sandstorms don't just disappear." Frederick said.

"Looks like our friends have got things under control on their end." Sanji said.

"Yeah, we do." Sunset said. "Where the heck were you guys? We've been waiting for a week for you guys!"

"We took a little detour when it came to this Shield of Flames thing." Asta said.

"Where's Marth?" Sanji asked.

"Marth's in the Desert Arena...waiting to fight the hero Chrom." Sunset said.

"Then I best not keep him waiting." Chrom said.

Chrom was escorted inside the arena where Marth awaited. Marth then drew his Falchion.

"Seems talk would be a waste. Falchion against Falchion." Chrom said drawing his as the two of them clashed with one another in fierce combat before the others. "Tell me, who taught you to fight?"

"My father!" Marth said.

Chrom clashed with marth more and more

"They're evenly matched it seems." Frederick said.

"That's not much of a surprise." Jexi said to himself. "Considering Chrom taught her how to fight."

"How long will this go on?" Lissa asked.

"Don't know but I hope it never ends. This is epic!" Indigo said.

The battle continued before Chrom found the opening he needed and knocked the Falchion out of Marth's hands.

"And we have a victor! The winner is Chrom!" Lacy said.

"It seems you are about as skilled as I thought you would be." Marth said.

"As are you." Chrom said.

"So...you aren't with Gristonne as I had thought?" Darios said.

"No. I infiltrated their ranks due to them recruiting a dark mage named Validar. From what I have learned, they're holding a ceremony in a place called the Dragon's Table." Marth said.

"They're trying to revive the Chaos Dragon!" Lianna said.

"Chaos Dragon?" Jexi asked.

"It's a very long story." Sanji said.

"You can tell us on the way. We have to hurry and stop this!" David said.

"Agreed." Chrom said. "And I am honored to welcome any allies of these two brave warriors to our aid. You have my thanks."

"Don't think about it too much, your majesty. For now...we must depart." Jexi said.

"Indeed. We march...to the Dragon's Table!" Chrom said as they marched off to their next destination.


	6. Dragon's Table

The allied army was soon headed back to the Dragon Temple where the so called Dragon's Table was said to be located. But as they traveled, the male Robin was experiencing some pains as they went the course.

"What's wrong, Robin?" Lianna asked.

"It's nothing. I just...haven't been sleeping well lately. Ugh...my head." Robin said.

"You are in no condition for a fight." Frederick said.

"Agreed. I'll stay in back and keep an eye on him." Chrom said.

"This seems familiar." Hope said. "But the main thing is, they haven't been here before."

"What do you mean?" Zelos asked.

"During our time in the world of Ylisse, there was a point where Robin was taken control of by Validar and used him to call upon the Fell Dragon, Grima, to reign destruction upon their world." Jexi said.

"Is it the same thing now?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not sure but it seems very likely Validar has been trying to take control of Robin since the encounter in the Dragon's Temple." Erza said.

"We'll still need to be careful. Between Validar and the Deserters, who knows what we'll run into in there?" David asked.

"I think I might have an idea." Zoro said pointing ahead as they saw large numbers of soldiers battling against other incoming ally soldiers.

"Gristonne's Forces. And some of the other soldiers...I don't recognize them." Darios said.

"Most likely the soldiers fighting them are from another warrior that was transported here." Sectonia said.

"And those soldiers are fighting Gristonne, so I guess that means we're helping them." Scott said.

"Yeah that...wait...someone else just entered the field." Usopp said as a woman strolled into the battlefield. "That's a pretty classy dress for some wo...wait...you think...she's the one from the rumors?"

"Music sheet dress...not a lot of people dress like that." Nana said.

"Guess we've found our temptress, then. And if she's here, that means that we're about to get some heavy fire." David said.

She then started to sing as the soldiers that were fighting against Gristonne soon stopped and then turned against their allies.

"So her singing does take control of people like a siren. And seeing she doesn't look like one of the warriors from different periods of time...she's definitely one of the Hobbyists." Jexi said.

"No doubt about that." David said.

"Now….take them all out." she said as the soldiers charged against the allies.

"I'm not sitting back any longer. We're going in now." Rowan said charging in.

"Rowan, wait! You'll end up… And he's already gone ahead. Dammit." David said as he went after him.

Rowan was slicing through the enemies before there was too many for him for counter.

"Uh oh…" Rowan said.

"You're all alone, little prince." the singer said. "You'll make another lovely soldier for my…" she said dodging a sword strike. "What? Who dares?" she said before seeing a young girl with bright orange hair wielding a sword. "You...the priestess."

"You defiled my home, witch. For the sake of Mila, you will not continue your reign!" she said.

Member of the Zofian Royal Family

Priestess

Celica

"Ugh..I don't have time for this. Servant! Take care of this for me." she said walking off as approaching them was a boy in white cloth holding a chain with a sundial at the end of it.

David caught up as this happened. "Rowan, I finally caught up to you. You shouldn't be so full-hardy." He said before seeing the boy. "No way… It can't be… Is that...Hanbei Takenaka?"

"I obey...Lady Note." he said wielding his weapon as blades came from the sundial.

"Note? That's her name?" Hope asked.

"Seems really fitting." David said. "You guys focus on Gristonne. We've got Hanbei." He said armatizing with Tapu Fini.

"I dunno what he's capable of, but be careful." Rowan said.

"I've actually read about you in history class. Legends say you took over Mt. Inaba Castle with just 16 men." David said.

"That is behind me. Now I serve no one but Lady Note as her strategist." Hanbei said.

"That'll change once you get back to your senses. Let's see if your strategies live up to your legend." David said.

Hanbei tossed his sundial around a nearby pillar as it turned like a yo yo and struck David from behind.

"Using the momentum to your advantage. I'd expect nothing less from you." David said as he activates Misty Terrain.

"And you plan to use the mist to your advantage. That is just as clever." Hanbei said.

"I don't win most of my battles relying on brute strength." David said as he launched a Hydro Pump.

"Makes sense others would rely on their brains as much as I do." Hanbei said pulling the sundial back and spinning it in a circle as it shielded him from the Hydro Pump. "But you'll have to better if you even want a single bit of a chance against me."

"Trust me. I'm just getting started." David said as he used Muddy Water.

Hanbei went to try and use his weapon to pull himself away only for a tree branch he was using to snap. "Not good." he said before it hit him.

"Not done yet!" David said as he used Nature's Madness as it hit Hanbei dead on as he fell to the ground.

"Okay...that was ...actually smart." Hanbei groaned as he got up.

"Nothing compared to what you've accomplished." David said.

"True...though all I really wanted to do was sleep all those days away." Hanbei said.

"What?" David said.

"Yeah. All those opponents never gave me a challenge. I enjoy sleeping a lot more than fighting over territories and stuff like that." Hanbei said.

"I guess when a strategist is as accomplished as you, tactical approaches could be a little tedious." David said.

"I'd better get this over with right now. If I ever wanna get a nap in before we take care of the rest of the Aytolian Forces." Hanbei said.

"Right. It's about time we settle this." David said before he switched to Tapu Lele.

"Exchanging armors so late now? What's the point?" Hanbei asked.

"I prefer to strategize as the battle goes on." David said.

"Then I guess we better wrap things up." Hanbei said tossing the sundial blade at him.

"Extrasensory!" David called.

"Extrasensory?" Hanbei asked before the blade was sent back at him as it was launched out of his hands. "Whoa. That was kinda neat."

"Thanks. I really had to work on that one." David said.

"Well...guess I'm done. My weapons out of reach." Hanbei said. "So...I give."

"Had to admit. Fighting you was like a dream come true." David said as he reverted.

"Glad you felt that way...but...kinda exhausted so…" Hanbei said collapsing on the ground as he fell asleep.

"Phew… That was a tough fight." Tapu Fini said.

"I hear that. He had us going for a moment there." David said.

"Guess you can now check 'Facing Hanbei Takenaka' off your bucket list." Hope said.

"Yup." David said.

"We should check back with the others." Tapu Bulu said.

"They can handle the Gristonne Forces, but just to be sure." David said as the Tapus leave David's body as he picks up Hanbei's body. "I'll take him back to camp. Wouldn't want this Note going for him again."

"Uh...David...going back to camp is probably not the best choice right now." Lucy said on the comm as Robin had awoken as he attacked them and Chrom.

"Robin?!" Lissa asked.

"Hahahahah! I knew he wouldn't resist my control for long." Validar said.

"This is bad… Wait a second. If I'm right about this, then… Guys, knock Robin out! It's the best way to free him from Validar's control!" David said.

"On it! You guys down there need to take care of Validar though." Odd said.

"I can handle this Validar." Celica said holding her Lady Sword close. "So is the will of Mila." she said moving on ahead.

"I'm starting to like her." Vashyron said.

"Don't even think about it." Leanne said.

As Celica battled with Validar, Robin was blasting back the heroes left and right.

"What are you doing robin? Snap out of it!" Lissa said dodging a thunder strike.

"Weren't you listening? We need to knock him out." Maki said.

"I know, but…" Lissa said before they were blown back by a combination of Wind and Fire. "This is Robin were fighting! He'll always be one step ahead of us!"

"No he won't!" Jexi shouted charged from behind Robin and hitting him with a lariat, knocking him into a wall as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wow, nice!" Rowan said.

"Congratulate later. We need to take out Validar now." Jexi said.

Across the arena, Celica evaded Validar's blasts from Grima's Truth and tried to slice him with her Lady Sword.

"I don't know who you are, or where you hail, but the Chaos Dragon will be revived!" Validar said.

"I don't know about a Chaos Dragon but all of this is evil and I can't let it continue." Celica said before she charged at Validar and slicing through him.

"It can't be...It can't be!" Validar said before vanishing.

"There...it's done." Celica said.

"We should seal this altar so it won't be used for this ceremony again." Marth said.

"Good idea." Mayumi said.

"Now then, I thank you all. And if the ceremony has been stopped for good. I won't need this mask anymore." Marth said removing his mask and letting his hair down to reveal himself to be a woman.

Future Witness

Lord

Lucina

"In truth, my name is Lucina and I hail from the same world as Chrom. Though, not the exact same. We travelled back in time in order to stop a major catastrophe from happening." Lucina said.

"We? So there was someone else?" Lianna asked.

"The hero's origin, unveiled at last!" Owain said. "I too share virtuous blood with another from the heroic…"

"Let's get to the point." Chrom said.

"Okay...Lissa's gonna be my mom." Owain said.

Lissa couldn't believe it. A person as weird as him was his son? "What?" Lissa said.

"Yes, it is true mother. I am your loving son from a far flung future." Owain said closing in on her as she backed away.

"Lissa's...son?" Chrom asked himself as he looked at Lucina and saw a marking in her left eye. "You bare the Brand. Could you be…"

"Hello...father." Lucina said on the verge of tears.

"This is...very heartwarming." Ciel said.

"I know." Nana said.

"We agree." Ross said alongside Kokoro, Kurochi and Petra.

"Ah, that's right. You all got pulled from the Mythos Universe, so you miss your families, too." David said.

"Ahem. I hate to spoil this joyous of reunions but our forces have sighted two armies in the midst of combat." Frederick said.

"Two?" Hope said. "Is there...some sort of picture or…"

"I took one when I went with him." Mahiru said giving Hope the picture.

"I knew it! Hoshido and Nohr." Hope said.

"And knowing the world they're from, they're about to be locked in battle." David said.

"If we approach this wrong, we'll be pulled into their war. So...what we should do is split up and approach them separately." Jexi said.

"I agree. But… How are we going to split evenly between two groups? It's hard to manage with a group as big as ours." David said.

"David, your group and mine can handle Hoshido. Hope...I'm leaving Nohr in your hands since you know them better." Jexi said.

"Really? O-okay." Hope said.

"Remember, you may know them, but they don't know you, so don't be surprised if they start attacking you as well." David said.

"Don't worry. I know them better than all of us. If they do attack, I know how to counter and defend them if necessary." Hope said.

"As for us, we'll divide between our own forces." Rowan said.

"We'll each do our best to get these armies on our side. Hopefully there's a hero among them." Lianna said.

"And hopefully we won't have to fight them like Hanbei. Though, considering Note's abilities, I highly doubt that." Mayumi said.

"True. The only way we'd be able to stop her is figuring out where her law was." Shuichi said.

"Her law has to do with Singing, I can tell that much." Hope said.

"And we do have to fight them, knock them out. That tends to be the best way to free them from mind control." Takeshi said.

"Then we best get moving if we're going to have a chance." Jexi said as the soldiers were mobilizing. "Though I wonder...what is the truth behind the Deserters? Are they really ones who left their armies...of their free will?"

"Hard to say, although that is what the name implies." David said.

"A group of soldiers who left their armies to form one of their own? Sounds a little too coincidental." Kurochi said.

"Besides, Hanbei couldn't be a Deserter. He is very loyal to Hideyoshi." David said.

"There is another theory. The Deserters...were a group that was forged by this Note character?" Jexi suggested.

"That...would actually make sense." Ross said

"No surprise, since she is very intent on bringing warriors transported here to her cause." Maki said.

"Then we'll just have to dismantle her little army, one possessed warrior at a time." Kokoro said.

"Agreed. But first we need to prevent this Note character from taking advantage of Nohr and Hoshido's rivalry." Chrom said.

"Considering her influence, it'll be tough to manage, but as long as we stay vigilant, we've got nothing to worry about." David said.

Hope then looked up. "You guys may not know me… but I'm comin for you any way. Elise, Leo, Camilla, Xander...your big brother is returning to Nohr, known or not."

With Elize's group…

"They're splitting up to intercept the woman called Note on two fronts." Achilles said.

"And the people I want to go with...they're going for Hoshido!" Elize said.

"Then we follow their example." Yuno said.

"Master Yuno, you mentioned that you're looking for someone too. There's a chance that he'll be with them." Achilles said.

"There isn't a chance….I know he will. That's the feeling I have." Yuno said. "We'll be meeting again soon...Asta."


	7. Hoshidan Princess

And so, our large army had chosen to split up after learning of the two armies. Heading to the east are the Dimensional Heroes and Brave Adventurers with Rowan, Chrom, Robin, Frederick and Lucina to follow after them along with a still unconscious Hanbei.

"Jexi, there's something I want to ask you." David said.

"What is it?" Jexi asked.

"Well, you and Hope seem like a pretty inseparable pair. But once I came into the picture, both of our teams work with each other more than either of us do with Hope. Why is that?" David asked.

"Huh. I never really noticed. Well if I had to pick a reason...it's cause you're group is the smallest and I wanna support it." Jexi said.

"I guess there's that. I just don't want Hope to get jealous, that's all." David said.

"You don't have to worry. Hope's a lot of things but he can't be jealous." Jexi said.

"So anyway, Cordelia with that pegasus, it's so cool! I wish I could ride one someday!" Rowan said.

"Gonta don't think that going to happen." Gonta said. "Pegasi in this world not fond of males, hence why there are only female Pegasus Knights."

"Oh yeah…" Natsu said.

"So I'll never be a Pegasus Knight?" Rowan asked.

"No...but you could always ride horseback." Iida said.

"That's not really enough…" Rowan said.

"It's either one or the other." Nami said.

"Wait...there's someone up ahead." Ochako said as a young girl with short red hair was being surrounded by enemy soldiers.

"Oh no. I've been sighted. What do I do?" she wondered before Chrom and Rowan took them down.

"Don't worry. You're safe now." Rowan said.

"Oh..uh...thank you." she said.

"There may be more enemies in the area. Better to stick with us." Chrom said.

"Thank you, but...I don't even know who you guys are." she said before something was flying over head.

Flying at them was a woman with short red hair riding on a pegasus as she spun her spear.

"You dare do something as bold as kidnap a member of the royal family of Hoshido? Your lives end here!" she shouted.

Princess of Hoshido

Sky Knight

Hinoka

"Kidnap? W-wait! This is a misunderstanding! We were trying to save her." Jesse said.

"I don't think she's in the mood to talk right now." Izuku said before they saw more sky knights following behind her.

"I'm so sorry about my sister." the other girl said.

"Sister?" Izuku said.

"Oh...please tell me this is a mistake." Jexi said.

"Uh...afraid not. My name is Sakura. I'm the youngest member of the Royal Family of Hoshido." she said.

Princess of Hoshido

Shrine Maiden

Sakura

"Great." Bakugo said.

"Well thanks to that...we're about to be swarmed by sky knights." Rainbow said. "Wait...archers usually beat these guys. We need archers set now!"

"We're on it." Vera said heading out with Teba.

"Let me help. I use a bow too." Sakura said.

"Wind attacks are also preferable. We have to calm these girls down." David said.

"We're on it!" Genis said, heading out with Wendy, Petra and Himiko.

The three archers got into position as they started firing arrows at the sky knights sending them down one at a time.

"Sky Dragon's...Roar!" Wendy shouted firing a large blast of air at some of them.

"Elwind!" Himiko called.

"Air Blade!" Genis called, working with Himiko to form an X-slash of wind towards the sky knights.

"This isn't working. We can knock a few of them down but they just keep coming." Petra said attacking a few incoming knights.

"We need some kind of edge." Jexi said.

In the distance, three familiar figures watched.

"So...should we help now?" asked Achilles

"Yes. Now would be good." Yuno said opening his Grimoire. "Wind Magic: Crescent Kamaitachi!" he said moving his arm down in a straight line as a cutting wave of air was sent out dividing the sky knights in half.

"What in the? Who dares!" Hinoka said before seeing the three figures standing over her and her knights.

(Cue- Fire Emblem- SSBM Arrangement)

"No way. It can't be…" Asta said.

"It's been awhile...Asta." Yuno said. "Now is the time! Charge in for the attack!" he said as Elize and Achilles moved in.

"Get ready, Teepo! Negative Gate!" Elize casted as a dark sphere appeared above the Pegasus Knights, with the seeping energy damaging them.

"What the…? Elize? Elize, is that you?!" Jude asked.

"Hey, Jude! It's been way too long!" Teepo said as he glomped on Jude's head.

"Ngh… It's good to see you too, Teepo." Jude said as he managed to get Teepo off.

Achilles slashed through the Hoshidan soldiers, not tiring in the slightest.

"No way, its Achilles! I thought Note got to him!" Sanji said.

"She tried to, but he was able to resist it." Elize said.

"He would've for sure if we didn't step in." Teepo said.

"Is… that stuffed animal talking?" Izuku asked.

"It must be some form of magic, though I have never seen one so strange." Robin said.

"Teepo is a booster and an early spyrite model. He helps Elize with her spirit artes." Jude said.

"I see. So that's it. That's pretty incredible." Wendy said.

"I don't care if you're just a child! None of you will be spared!" Hinoka said charging at her.

(end song)

"Wind Creation Magic: Swift White Hawk!" Yuno shouted as a hawk made of wind grabbed onto Hinoka with its talons. "Sorry, but I'll have to ask you not to harm her."

"Let me go! You damn kidnappers!" Hinoka said.

"No, Hinoka! They saved me!" Sakura said.

"What? So...have I had the wrong idea the whole time?" Hinoka asked.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" David said.

"I see...then I owe you an apology." Hinoka said.

"It seems you've learned your lesson." Yuno said dispelling the hawk and releasing Hinoka.

"Okay. We know Achilles and I guess Elize...but you're still a stranger to us." Indigo said.

"Yes. My name is Yuno. I'm a Magic Knight from Clover Kingdom." Yuno said. "Though...I'm not a stranger to all of you."

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting you here Yuno." Asta said.

"Neither was I. Until I saw that one member of your group fight in Aytolis." Yuno said.

"So...you two know each other?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. He's...my rival!" Asta sad.

"And he is mine." Yuno said.

"You're rivals?" Natsu asked.

"Here's the thing, we both wanna become Magic Emperor. Ever since we were kids." Asta said.

"So...we made an agreement...work our way up in the Magic Knights so one day...one of us will become Magic Emperor." Yuno said.

"It makes sense for you to be rivals then, because only one of you can have that position." Jude said.

"Though I found these two in the woods. I needed to protect them till we reconvened with all of you." Yuno said.

"Really?" David asked.

"I… I've been thinking about this for a while. Ever since we stopped Bisley. And after stopping by the Cutlass Kitchen, I finally decided… I want to go with you!" Elize said.

"Really, Elize?" Jude asked.

"She's serious. Me too. We've missed traveling with you, Jude." Teepo said.

"Well, this is a surprise." Leia said.

"If you've thought that hard about it, then I'll be more than happy to let you come along." David said.

"Thank you so much!" Elize said.

"You won't regret this!" Teepo said.

Izuku then looked to Yuno. "You're Asta's rival, but… I think it'd be best for you both to be together with us. Then you can continue your run to see who becomes Magic Emperor first with us."

"I have no intention of joining your team." Yuno said.

"Yeah...I get it. We need to develop on our own separately...both of us on the same team right now...it just wouldn't work." Asta said.

"Yes. That is exactly right." Yuno said. "I actually plan to leave after this war is over."

"Fair enough." Takeshi said.

"And I would like to join your army as well. As thanks for protecting my sister." Hinoka said.

"Good. Now...we...need to…" Rowan said before he collapsed.

"Rowan!" Luffy said as they all gathered.


	8. Hoshidan Prince

The following day, the group saw Rowan kept under constant watch.

"What's happened to him?" Kokoro asked.

"I've seen this sort of disease before. If it's not treated right away, it's fatal." Sakura said.

"We have hurry and gather herbs, then." Ross said.

"There's just one problem. The herbs we need are inside those forts." Hinoka said pointing to the nearby forts where Hoshidan troops were occupying them along with a woman with a spear. "Wait...that's Oboro. That means these forces are with our brother Takumi."

"And there's no doubt he's assuming you and Sakura got kidnapped. Guess we'll have to fight this out." Mayumi said.

"We need to deal with Oboro first. She's likely leading a majority of the forces." Hinoka said.

"She's wielding a spear, so axe-wielders will work well against her." David said.

"You sure you don't want to face her yourself?" Shiozaki said.

"I'm a sword-wielder. I don't stand a chance against her." David said.

"Then it falls to me to handle this Oboro." Frederick said.

"Frederick, Presea, Ross… Yeah, you three have the best shot. Plus, Yaoyorozu if she can use her Creative Quirk to make an axe." Sectonia said.

"Yes. Though I'm much more used to making polearms. But...we would be an even match." Yaoyorozu said.

"Fine with us. Just stop Oboro." Hinoka said as the four marched off towards one of the forts where Oboro awaited as she spun her spear.

"You wanna know if I'm ready for this?" she asked. "I wanna know if you are!"

Warrior of Hoshido

Spear Fighter

Oboro

"Nothing personal. We need to search those forts." Ross said.

"Sorry...but I cannot disobey Lord Takumi!" Oboro said.

"Is that so?" Yaoyorozu said making a polearm with her quirk. "Search the forts. I'll try and keep her busy."

"Alright. We're counting on you!" Presea said as they split up.

"You seem to be skilled with a polearm." Oboro said as the two circled one another.

"I have a mastery over bojutsu. I've only fought in during that one incident...I won't get anywhere unless I fight strong opponents like you." Yaoyorozu said.

"Fine. So be it." Oboro said as the two of them clashed weapons with one another as they fought across the fort, spear clashing with staff as neither woman was giving an inch before Yaoyorozu used her polearm to trip up Oboro from underneath as well as unarmed her.

"It looks as though I win.' Yaoyorozu said before seeing the herbs. "And with a bonus as well." she said collecting the herbs before the other three returned.

"It seems your endeavor was successful, Lady Yaoyorozu?" Frederick asked.

"Very." she said. "You have the herbs?"

"Yes. We should get them to Rowan right away." Presea said.

"Yes. Though now that the main commander is out...I don't think it will be long before Takumi comes out himself." Yaoyorozu said.

"According to Sakura and Hinoka, Takumi is a skilled archer. We'll have a hard time dealing with someone with him." Presea said.

"But nonetheless, we must defeat him in order to clear up this misunderstanding." Ross said.

"I will return to the base with Frederick and the herbs. We entrust defeating Takumi to the two of you." Yaoyorozu said.

"You can count on us, Ma'am." Ross said.

"We will handle the job." Presea said as the two marched off deep into enemy territory before encountering Takumi.

"So...two of my sisters' kidnappers have come to me it seems." said a young man in archer's clothing with his gray hair in a ponytail.

Prince of Hoshido

Archer

Takumi

"We have no choice but to fight." Ross said.

"Try as you might. Though know that mercy is for the weak. And you two...you're nothing more than bullseyes." Takumi said drawing an arrow and firing it as it swiftly moved between the two hitting a falling leaf.

"He's serious. We can't let him get an advantage on us, Presea." Ross said.

"Understood. We mustn't let down our guard." Presea said.

Takumi fired arrow after arrow from Fujin Yumi, raining down upon Presea and Ross. "You will not escape!"

"Presea...you gotta do something! I'm pinned!" Ross said spinning his ax to keep the arrows from hitting him.

Presea rushed to Takumi. "Beast!" Presea released a force that resembled a lion's head, knocking Takumi down.

Takumi quickly shielded with his bow as he was knocked back. "What sort of power is this?" Takumi asked himself. "I'm starting to think you all aren't ordinary thieves."

"Well, at least he's right about us not being ordinary." Ross said.

Presea charges her axe with Earth energy and slams it on the ground. "Mass Devastation!" Presea called as a powerful force staggered Takumi.

"Ugh...I will not go down like…" Takumi said before Ross grabbed him. "Hey! Let me go!" Takumi said struggling to get free.

"Just calm down. A friend of ours is stricken with a terrible illness. We needed the herbs in order to cure him." Ross said. "Ugh...he still keeps moving and won't listen."

"Ross...release now!" a voice shouted as Ross did so as a rope was lassoed around Takumi making it impossible for him to move. At the end of the rope was Yaoyorozu. "There...I can say that we've defeated your army."

"Grrr. Fine. I submit." Takumi said.

"The medicine is complete and Rowan is resting for now. These efforts would not have been possible without the two of you." Yaoyorozu said.

"You're very welcome, miss." Ross said. "Though, I'd wish he laid off the arrows. I'm not some wild boar that can just be hunted."

"I think that's already been established." Takumi said.

"Why do you think we're tying him up?" Yaoyorozu said as she dragged him off to the base.

"Seems like we're making progress so far." Presea said. "Besides the accusations of kidnapping, of course."

"They're royalty. A case like that is a very big deal." Ross said.

"Yes. From what Jexi said, the Hoshido Royal Family is two princesses and two princes. And that would only leave the High Prince, Ryoma." Yaoyorozu said.

"And since he is the leader of the Hoshidan Army, he'll no doubt be swamped with enemies." Ross said.

"Then we have no time to waste." Presea said.

"We can't rush into battle until Rowan recovers. After he heals, we can make way to the Hoshidan Army." Yaoyorozu said.

"Of course. He is the reason we went through this after all.: Presea said.

"I have high hopes that he'll recover soon." Ross said.

"All we can do is wait." Presea said. "I just hope we don't have too hard a challenge meeting with Hoshido."


	9. High Prince Ryoma

As our heroes converse, we turn to a large Japanese style castle where a man in red armor spoke with the soldiers.

"How have we not found Hinoka and the others yet? Unless they've been captured." he pondered.

"Prince Ryoma! Nohrian Troops are approaching our position." a soldier said.

"Very well. We move to intercept them at once!" Ryoma said.

"Yes sir!" the soldier said.

Back with the heroes…

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Rowan." Hinoka said.

"Same here. I feel great." Rowan said.

"So are we close to Ryoma?" Luffy asked.

"We haven't even left yet." Jexi said.

"Oh." Luffy said.

"Either way, he remains as the only of your siblings left." Lucina said as a soldier approached.

"Princess Hinoka! We're glad to have found you. We bring dire news from the base! We're under attack by Nohr!" the soldier said.

"Nohr? Figures they would launch an attack." Hinoka said.

"D-Do you think Ryoma is okay?" Sakura asked.

"I doubt Ryoma's the type to go down easy. But to be safe, we better go over there and support him." Takumi said.

"We'll come too. I believe this will involve us in some way." Zelos said.

"With Nohr launching an attack, and Note spreading chaos, Ryoma is going to need all the help he can get." Dan said.

"Very well. We leave immediately." Takumi said as they hurried off to Ryoma's location. They soon arrived to the castle where they saw Nohr was overwhelming the Hoshidans.

"Ryoma's in trouble!" Hinoka said.

"We need to save him before he falls." Sakura said.

"Our first priority should be clearing the forts of enemies. That should get some of the pressure off of him." Takumi said. "Using those Ballistae on the castle should give us a little more…" Takumi said before the Ballistae were destroyed.

"What in the…" Usopp said as two women walked out. One was blond wielding a lance and in armor while the other was black haired wearing red and wielding two crossbows as they stepped away from the two destroyed ballistae.

"No doubt...two more of Note's pawns. Who are they?" Todoroki asked.

"That blonde woman… Joan of Arc? It can't be!" Leonora said.

"And the other… That's Sun Quan's wife, Lianshi." Takeshi said.

"The hero of France and the late empress of Sun Quan. This is trouble." Jexi said.

"You can say that again. Its obvious that Note has them under her control." David said.

"So let's knock em out and get them out of her control." Natsu said.

"I refuse for any male here to hit those two women." Sanji said.

"Given their track records I don't think anyone wants a peice of those two." Ross said.

"I do." Leonora said getting her rapier.

"Nora, wait! She has a lance. She can overpower you easily." Aelita said.

"I know, but this about more than just fighting one of the most renowned warriors in French history. She proved that ladies are just as capable on the battlefield as any man." Leonora said.

"Geez… What's with Note setting us up against our idols?" David said.

"But Nora is still against two opponents." Hinoka said.

"Someone should go for Lianshi." Ross said.

"Hmm. Hard to place. She's wielding crossbows and seems to know how to use them." Zinia said. "Meaning...I got her."

"Okay, good Luck Zinia." Sunset said as they went on ahead.

"You ready, Nora?" Zinia asked.

"Let's do it." Leonora said.

(Cue- The Valedictory Elegy- Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Arrangement)

As Joan was about to slay a Hoshidan soldier, her attack was quickly blocked by Leonora. "Out of my way!" she said.

"Non. I shall not." Leonora said as she dealt some quick thrusts.

"Why you…" Lianshi said aiming her crossbows before nearly intercepting a kick from Zinia.

"I'M your opponent, keep your eyes on me." Zinia said.

"How dare you! You dare to argue against someone of royal lineage?" Lianshi asked.

'I don't care if you're royal or not. I won't let you interrupt my friend's fight." Zinia said.

"Then...die!" Lianshi said firing arrows as Zinia dodged.

Meanwhile, Joan and Leonora clashes rapier on spear.

"Is this what you've been reduced to? What happened to the woman who rallied the troops of France? You were my idol, and now you throw it all away to become a member of the Deserters?" Leonora asked.

"I know of my fate after you know. Mistress Note has told me of my death. Burned at the stake for being a heretic. After I risked my own life protecting the people of France! That is how they repay my faith in god?" Joan said.

"You're not yourself. I shall be the one to get you back to your senses." Leonora said as she charged up Light energy. "Photon!" A ball of light surrounds Joan of Arc and bursts, dealing damage on her.

"See...we are of the same country and even you turn against me, girl. You will suffer like I will!" Joan said charging at Leonora with spear at the ready.

"No...I'll end your suffering." Leonora said as a light shines and she rises to stain glass windows. "Divine judgment for an evil soul…" Leonora chanted as she forms a cross. "Sacred Penance!" A burst of light erupts, greatly damaging Joan.

"Aaah!" Joan screamed as she fell to the ground unconscious.

(end song)

"May the divine spirits watch over you." Leonora said in prayer.

"So...you did it right?" Zinia asked dragging the unconscious Lianshi.

"Yes. She should return to her senses once she recovers." Leonora said.

"Same with this one." Zinia said. "Thankfully she tried to aim for my arms and legs. They can't be pierced by something like arrows."

"Clever." Leonora said before they saw three Wyvern riders fly past them towards Ryoma. "Oh no!"

But as they got close, Ryoma drew his sword as slayed all three of them. "Better than you have fallen by my legendary blade." he said.

High Prince of Hoshido

Swordmaster

Ryoma

"He's good." Zinnia said.

"It should be expected for the High Prince." Leonora said.

"And with all the siblings back together...things should be a snap when it comes to repelling the Nohrians." Zinia said.

"Seems we don't have much to worry about now." Leonora said.

"Except getting these two off the field. Don't need a stray shot injuring them while they're unconscious." Zinia said.

"Yes. We can leave the rest to our friends." Leonora said.

As they left, the Hoshidans had miraculously pulled a turn around after the siblings had returned to the aid of Ryoma, reclaiming their base.

"I thank you all for both supporting the army and protecting my siblings." Ryoma said.

"It's the least we could do, Lord Ryoma." David said.

"Yes. Now….Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura! I'd like you to go with them." Ryoma said.

"What? Why?" Takumi asked.

"We don't know enough about these lands. And I need to lead the Hoshidan Army to look for Corrin." Ryoma said.

"Corrin? Did something happen?" Nami asked.

"Yes. According to reports, she has disappeared." Ryoma said.

"Disappeared? I bet that Note woman has something to do with that." Hinoka said.

"I can hope you're right, but my hope is that she is somewhere in Nohr. I'm willing to take up my sword and find out." Ryoma said.

"Then you do what you need to." Takumi said.

"Thank you. I'm off." Ryoma said leaving.

"I guess we're stuck with each other for awhile longer." Takumi said.

"Yeah .So let's get to know each other." Indigo said.

"I wonder if Hope is faring better on his end." David said.


	10. Nohrian Princess

With Hope's team, alongside Lianna, Lissa, Cordelia, Owain, Darios and Celica, they entered a terrain that was dark, even in the midst of day.

"Dark skies, eerie background, cold weather… yup, Nohr's camp is definitely this way." Hope said.

"You can tell?" Lissa asked.

"I know them VERY well. Over in Nohr, even when it's day time, it's always dark out." Hope said. "So it stands to reason we just follow the dark and we'll be close to where they're camped."

"Wait...someone's out there? A girl?" Lianna said as they saw a blond haired girl with pigtails traversing the battlefield.

"Oh...I can't find my siblings anywhere." she said. "Huh? Who are you guys?"

"We are a travelling band. I am Darios, of the Kingdom of Gristonne. A country neighboring Aytolis. But you aren't dressed like you are from either one." Darios said.

"Gristonne...and Aytolis. I've never heard of them. But I am Elise of the Kingdom of Nohr." she said.

Princess of Nohr

Troubadour

Elise

"You were spot on, Hope. We found one of the Nohrian royal family already." Kazuichi said.

"Yeah, but I didn't think she would be lost. If anything, I hope this doesn't transfer to anything bad… if there's one thing you don't want, its…" Hope started.

"Oh, there you are, Elise!" said a seductive voice. Flying down on a wyvern was a beautiful woman with long purple hair.

"Oh great…" Hope said. "Its Camilla."

"My have you all been naughty, trying to deprive me of my dear sibling. How shall I make you all die?" she said.

Princess of Nohr

Malig Knight

Camilla

"It's safe to say right now, that we are in big trouble." Hope said.

"Seconded." Elise said.

"Whaddya mean?" Akane asked.

"Camilla is… well, overprotective to a very large extent. You so much as lay a scratch on anyone related to her...dear sibling…" Hope said.

"We get it. But it's no problem. There's only one of her." Lacy said.

"No...I can feel move coming on the wind." Zaveid said as several Wyvern Riders were seen in the sky quickly approaching them.

"You just had to jinx us, didn't you?" Fuyuhiko said.

"It's alright, even Wyvern riders gave their weaknesses." Lissa said.

"Which happen to either be swords or archers." Darios said.

"Well….this turned out to be good than. We have plenty of people who use swords." Hope said sighing in relief before sweating. "Ugh...I must be nervous. Wait...it actually feels warmer all a….round." Hope said before seeing the ground they stood on was boiling hot with veins of red showing.

"Not good. This battlefield's near a volcano!" Riku said.

"Yeah, we had that pretty much figured out right now." Korra said. "And since Wyverns can fly, they don't have to worry about burning their feet."

"So, what do we do?" Akane asked.

"I know! There are some dragon veins all around this battlefield, i bet. We can use them to cool parts of the battlefield." Elise said.

"Good idea...wait, you're helping us?" Mahiru asked. "Why?"

"This is all just a big misunderstanding, and I don't want my big sister killing you guys over it. Besides, we just met, and I like you guys." Elise said. "Now let's get those dragon veins." she said taking out her tome.

"Yeah!" Akane said as they moved out with Elise.

Elise was knocking them away with her magic as the others fought back against the incoming Wyvern Riders with their attacks as Elise reached the vein. She quickly activated it as a gush of water surged out and cooled the ground below their feet.

"All right!" Lacy said.

"Thank god, now we don't have to worry about our feet getting burned." Kazuichi said.

"But there's still Camilla we gotta worry about, along with her troops." Hiyoko said.

"I wouldn't worry about them. We got swords aplenty, this should be easy." Fuyuhiko siad.

"I'd agree there, but dont underestimate Camilla, she's not just a pretty face with an axe." Hope said.

Riku used flow to quickly leap from wall to wall as he attacked the incoming Wyvern Knights before coming face to face with Camilla. "There you are!"

"My...aren't you a naughty boy? You're quite skilled...but I can't forgive you for what you've done to kidnap my beloved sister." Camilla said.

"I think you've got the wrong idea. But seeing as how we're in this far already… I guess it's the hard way." Riku said.

(Cue-Dante Theme-Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite)

"Oh darling… you don't stand a chance against me." Camilla said. She ushered her weyvern as she swooped up into the air and dived down like a missile, the weyvern slamming down on the ground hard as she swung her axe, but missed as RIku jumped high above her. "Huh?"

"You're done!" Riku shouted before his attack was blocked by her Wyvern's tail.

"Oh...such a naughty boy." Camilla said as she slammed him down.

"Okay...so this isn't gonna be easy." Riku said. "Guess there is no room for going easy." he said as he charged at Camilla and rapidly moved from side to side as he repeatedly slashed away at Camilla and her Wyvern before both fell.

"No...I will not...let you get away." Camilla said.

"No! It's not what you think! These people...they saved me Camilla!" Elise said.

"Oh? But it seemed so much like...oh I am so sorry for this misunderstanding." Camilla said.

"At least you get it now. And I got to meet Elise." Lissa said.

"Well, it seems as though you two are getting along." Hope said. "We would be glad to help you look for your brothers."

"Indeed. I worry so for Leo and Xander. We must search for them." Camilla said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Xander, but i bet Leo's not too far away." Elise said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find him. Hopefully, he will be more easy to convince were good." Kazuichi siad.

"You haven't met Leo to know that." Hope muttered.

As they were leaving, they were being watched by a man in ragged clothing and an eyepatch. "Hmm. If Camilla couldn't come out on top, my energy is best spent somewhere else. I best report to lord Leo." he said before leaving.


	11. Nohrian Prince

We rejoin the company now joined by Camilla and Elise as they ventured through the volcanic area unaware a meeting was taking place.

"Hmm." said a young blond haired man in armor before approaching him was the man in ragged clothing. "Niles! Have you found my sisters?" he said.

"Yes, Lord Leo. But it appears they've become quite smitten with the enemy." Niles said.

"The enemy? The Hoshidans?" Leo asked.

"They don't look like Hoshidans but it's possible they're allied." Niles said.

"They must have used some cowardly trick to have captured Camilla. Niles, I have a task for you." Leo said.

"A task? I am at your service." Niles said getting close.

"Too close! Just stand over there and look where I point!" Leo said as Niles backed off.

"If that is what you wish." Niles said.

"That's the third time today. Anyway, this is my plan…" Leo said.

Back with the group…

"So your brother Xander leads the Nohrian Army. Okay, no big deal. An army shouldn't be too hard to find." Toma said.

"Easy for you to say, Toma. Xander could be anywhere." Hope said. "He's the Crown Prince, sure, but he's not that easy to find."

"You sound like you know us all too well." Camilla said.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway. I'd also know that Leo might be setting up something in case he mistook you two getting close to allies of Hoshido." Hope said.

"Like that?" Peko asked as soldiers were surrounding them all on all sides.

"The crimes you all have committed will not stand. Prepare to forfeit your lives." Leo said.

"Uh… Yeah. Exactly like that." Hope said.

Prince of Nohr

Dark Knight

Leo

"You cannot escape. In this void where both light and stars cannot exist, your fate is sealed." Leo said.

"Yeah? Well we're kinda known for shattering our fate." Toma said.

"Attack!" Leo said as the soldiers mostly Cavaliers and Wyvern Riders rode in to attack.

"Scatter!" Hope said as the team split up and laid into the approaching enemy.

"We need to make sure we don't get caught in any…" Mikleo began before an arrow moved past him. "Where did that come from?" he said before he saw Niles standing nearby.

"Come on, boy." Niles said kissing his arrow before notching it on his bow. "Let's give them something to talk about!"

Soldier of Nohr

Outlaw

Niles

"Okay, he's definitely weird…" Rose said.

"Trust me, Niles wasn't that attracted to guys before." Hope said.

"Well I'll get him talking about something." Rose said as Mikleo stood by her. "Luzrov Rulay!"

She armatized with Mikleo and combated Niles, arrow for arrow.

"Pretty good. Now this is something I can truly enjoy." Niles said firing into the air as the arrows rained down from above.

"Look out!" Zaveid said as they all dodged.

"Okay, now he's starting to get on my nerves…" Akane said.

"Yeah. Rose, I'll set him up, you knock him out." Korra said blasting fire at niles who barely escaped. He was about to fire an arrow back, but Korra Shielded with earth and trapped him with a stone behind him. "Go!"

"Right!" Rose said as she charged in.

"Lord of Water!" Mikleo announced as Rose attacked in an instant.

"My bow is the heavens! The vortex Swallows you!" they both said attacking with water before blasting through Niles. "Aqua Limit!"

"Ggh… forgive me, Lord Leo…" Niles said. "I was a bit...overwhelmed. I need to...lay down." he said before passing out.

"One retainer down, and one Dark Knight Prince to go." Edna said.

"I know I won but I still feel a little creeped out somehow." Rose said.

"Niles has fallen? Not good. No choice then. I'm riding into battle myself." Leo said marching into battle.

"Leo's comin' out, guys!" Gemini said.

"Finally, let's put an end to this." Hope said.

Leo charged out on his armored horse and fired spell after spell from his Tome, Byrnhilder.

"Listen to me, you've got the wrong assumption here, were not with Hoshido!" Hope said dodging a swift blast that almost launched him into the air via a patch of trees.

"Like I would believe the words of one who would kidnap members of the Nohr Royal family." Leo said.

"You always were stubborn. You don't even know your collars backwards, which it is." Hope said.

"What?" Leo said checking his collar.

"You let your guard down!" Hope said shoulder tackling him, staggering his mount.

"Gods, to take advantage of my own distraction… how did he know me that well?" Leo wondered.

Before he could attack more, Celica came and knocked him off his horse and pinned him to the ground.

"That's enough punishment for now. Leo, do compose yourself and let us explain." Camilla said.

"I am perfectly composed, Camilla. Now will someone tell me what's going on?" Leo said.

"We would be glad to explain the situation." Lianna said as they lead Leo back to their camp.


	12. Crown Prince Xander

We start with a dark looking castle where a man dressed in royal looking armor. "Any news of my siblings?" he asked.

"None yet sir. But there are sketchy rumors about Lady Corrin with a Hoshidan Soldier." a soldier said.

"Corrin was taken? Double the search parties assigned to that area. As for us, I will personally lead the front against the Hoshidan Army." he said.

Back with the group…

"And you are certain this was where you sighted Xander?" Leo asked.

"Yes. We can confirm that." Darios said.

"Look! I see Xander!" Elise said.

'Looks like he's taken the lead against the Hoshidans. We've gotta go and join him." Leo said.

"Don't have to tell us twice but he's more than capable of handling himself." Hope said as they rushed to the battlefield.

"We best be careful. Note may have sent some of her Deserters to do some damage of her own." Ichiro said.

"Deserters?" Elise said.

"Wait...I see someone there now." Rose said as a man with black hair wielding two swords ran out of a thick fog in the castle as he slashed apart one of the fire orbs.

"That style...that man...That's...Musashi Miyamoto!" Daisy said.

"Even he's here, huh? The man of the dual blade style most famous for…" Hope said. "I actually don't know him that well."

"You kidding? He's only one of the greatest swordsman in Japan's history. He's famous for his duels and authoring the book The Book of Five Rings." Daisy said.

"Oh right! Oh right." Hope said realizing the situation before another figure came from the fog and slashed the other fire orb. This figure was paled skin with his black hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a kimono.

"Great… Now we've got his rival, Kojiro Sasaki." Fuyuhiko said.

"So we get two of Japan's greatest swordsmen? Oh I do not like our odds." Hope said.

Xander approached with his army as the Hoshidan army was moving in. "A paltry gambit." he said before Sky Knights flew at him before he quickly dispatched them with Siegfred. "Pathetic. Do they think me so easy to conquer?"

Crown Prince of Nohr

Paladin

Xander

"Now march! Destroy the Hoshidan Army!" Xander ordered as they marched in.

"I see Xander! He's going after the Hoshidans!" Elise said.

"Rrrgh… we don't have time for you two, out of our way! Xander needs us!" Leo said.

"Kill the Crown Prince." Musashi said.

"As requested of Lady Note." Kojiro said.

"At least the two of them aren't clashing swords at each other." Teruteru said.

"A shame. Their rivalry was one of their best highlights." Nagito said.

"They're being controlled, remember? They aren't acting of their own free will." Celica said.

"Then we just have to take 'em down. Xander's life is at stake here." Hope said.

"But how, Hope? Do we have anyone that can stand against them?" Lacy asked. "I mean...these two are high class swordsmen that don't let anyone stand in their way."

"Think of all the foes we've beaten. We deserve to stand with these men now." Hope said. "We duel them, we will have all the momentum from past battles by our side."

"You know… Hope may be clumsy and rushes into things, but you can't deny his facts." Nana said.

"Fine. I will handle Kojiro." Ciel said. "If we can avoid another Hope lesson thing." she said dashing onto the battlefield.

"And I will do my best against Musashi." Ichiro said moving in as well.

"Thanks guys, we'll go on ahead. And good luck!" Hope said as they moved away.

(Cue: The Only Thing I Know for Real - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)

"Don't get in our way, interlopers." Musashi said as he clashed with Ichiro.

"Sorry, but you're not getting close to Lord Xander." Ichiro said.

"You're so useless...I'll do it!" Kojiro said charging after Xander as Ciel blocked him.

"You have to get through me first…" Ciel said as both parties clashed blades and parried each others' strikes.

"This is a duel, isn't it?" Musashi asked.

"Eh?" Ichiro asked.

"Duels are nothing more than mere games with swords. A true battle is the thrilling rush of battling with swords and the knowledge only one will walk away alive." he said. "A surge of adrenaline one could only have on the battlefield."

"In other words, a fight to the death is all that remains in your mind?" Ichiro asked.

"Duels are always fought to the death." Musashi said.

"Right." Ichiro said. "Well I don't fight like that." he said as both clashed their blades with one another.

Ciel fought with Kojiro, avoiding his slashes and firing back with her sniper configuration, but Kojiro seemed to block the bullets.

"They say you were Musashi's rival. You both had some of the greatest sword duels in history. Yet you throw it all away now just to fight without any honor between the both of you?" CIel asked.

"Honor is but a fleeting concept. I had always sought to kill those worthy in the most beautiful fashion. Even if I leave Lady Note's service, that will never change." Kojiro said.

"Seems we both fall on swayed ears…" Ichiro said. "Let's end this quickly." he said as lighting generated from his katanas.

"Yeah. We've got more important things to do." Ciel said as she blocked Kojiro's attacks and readied her weapon. "So we need to wrap this up fast." she said as both of them charged at their opponents.

"This...is my pride!" Ichiro said as he slashed into Musachi with both his swords in an X formation.

"This is the end." Ciel said invoking her Blood Energy and blasting through Kojiro. Both went down in a heap, alive yet unconscious.

"We should bring them back to camp. It's better to have them there than for Note to pick them back up." Ichiro said.

"Good idea. You can never tell what methods she uses to get these warriors." Ciel said.

The two dragged the warriors off the battlefield just as the Aytolis forces and the Nohrians forced the Hoshidans away, keeping their base in one piece.

"I offer you my thanks for my siblings safely returned. Now all that remains is to find Corrin." Xander said.

"She hasn't been seen by your forces. Do you think, she might be…?" Hope asked.

"I refuse to believe that Corrin has perished here." Xander said. "My soldiers have reported her captured by the Hoshidans. Camilla, Leo, Elise, I am leaving you three with these warriors. I must go and confront the Hoshidans myself. I trust to see you all again soon." Xander said riding off with his soldiers.

"And he's gone." Elise said.

"We're not sure if Hoshido really has captured Corrin. After all, she is of Hoshidan blood." Hope said.

"Then maybe that Note lady captured her, and pitted Nohr and Hoshido against each other." Nana said.

"No...I know the Hobbyists and they wouldn't resort to that. Someone else is behind this." Daisy said.

"But...who?" Hope asked.


	13. An Orchestrated Battle

After the Dimensional Heroes and Brave Adventurers reunited with the Shining Hope Squadron, Hinoka and Camilla wasted no time getting at each other's throats.

"Hold it. What are Nohrian scum like you doing here?" Hinoka demandedly said.

"It's more that you Hoshidan's don't belong here." Camilla said.

"Hey, break it up, ladies!" Hope said.

"Stay out of it!" they both said slugging him.

"Please stop!" Sakura said.

"Yeah. We aren't even in Hoshido or Nohr right now." Elise said.

"That aside, we know Corrin was taken by Nohrian troops. Give her back." Takumi said.

"You are mistaken. Corrin's abductors hail from Hoshido." Camilla said.

"Makes sense you would pin your own misdeeds on someone else." Leo said.

"What was that?" Takumi said.

"Man, what is with these two families? Can't they both just get along?" Zelos asked.

"It's not that simple. Hoshido and Nohr have a lot of bad history between each other." Robin said.

"Ever been in a family feud, David?" Mahiru asked.

"None that I know of. I mean, with my father's family on Earth and my mother's among the sleeping Lunarians, there wasn't any room for bad blood." David said.

"I guess that would make sense. But still, these two have been at it since we got here." Shuichi said.

"I'm kinda surprised none of this has woken up Hanbei. But right now, we need to find a way to stop their tempers from flaring." Elize said.

"Which is near-impossible at this point, since Ryoma and Xander are about to fight." Maki said.

"That they are. To think this is all over Corrin…" Rarity said.

"Wait a minute...have any of you actually seen this Corrin?" Carrot asked.

"She was not among the soldiers of Nohr." Camilla said.

"And she definitely wasn't among us." Takumi said.

"Then, we can suspect that a third party was involved." Shuichi said. "Someone who would want Corrin out of the picture and instigate the war between Hoshido and Nohr behind the scenes."

"But if that's true….then we need to go and stop them immediately." Darios said.

"Agreed." Takumi said.

"These two seem very intent on fighting each other, though. And if we focus on one side for too long, the other will use the momentum to finish it." Regal said. "The only way we can calm these two down is if we take the forts from both sides at the same time."

"Regal's got the right idea, split up! One group takes the Hoshidian forts, the other goes for the Nohorian!" Hope said.

"Hold it, we need to be smart about this. If we take too many of one side, the other will overtake them." Jexi said.

"Ah...so it is the taking of forts you seek." a voice said in the woods as a figure stepped out. He was red bushy hair with two horns and wielding a fan. "Sounds like something I could get behind."

"Mitsunari Ishida!" David said. "It's been a while since that incident with Yomi."

"Indeed young Ishihara. I admit...I was not expecting to see you here." Mitsunari said.

"Well, it's a long story. Warriors from other timelines are getting crossed into this world. Even got a few from your era." David said.

"I can see that. A strange woman was trying to convince me to join her side when I arrived. The only reason I didn't hear her was due to the waterfall I appeared next to. Blocked out her caterwalling." Mitsunari said.

"Note. She must've tried to seduce you with her song." Hope said.

"I get the sense this Note lady is bad news in the singing department." Elise said.

"I see. So she manipulates people through singing. But if you don't hear it, it doesn't work." Twilight said.

"Yeah. Achilles blocked out her voice and Mitsunari couldn't hear her over the waterfall. Probably would have been bad if she got an expert strategist like him." Lacy said.

"Speaking of which, we need to figure out a way to split into two even groups to resolve this dilemma." Tapu Lele said.

"I see. Then if we wish to accomplish this...we'll need to divide our forces evenly to battle each force." Mitsunari said. "Though not in number, but in strength."

"Strength?" Camilla asked.

"While numbers can be accurate….the real determining force is the strength of an army...not the number." Mitsunari said. "Now...from what I understand...each army has weaknesses. Hoshido relies on spears, clubs and samurais...but its main forces are archers and sky knights. So...we'd need to send an archer as well as an axe wielder, a spear user and a swordsman." Mitsunari said.

'I'll take on the Hoshidans." Takumi said.

"Takumi? But they're your own soldiers, that doesn't make any sense."

"They're about to kill each other. I need to step in." Takumi said.

"Where you go, I follow, my lord." Oboro said.

"How interesting. I'll join you." Camilla said. "Malig Knight I may be, but don't forget, I have an axe."

"I shall accompany you as well." Kabuki said.

"You? You fight with needles, I think." Pinkie said.

"I use knives as well. I have an arsenal of weapons that can deal with any foe. I can dispatch the archers and the club wielders." Kabuki said.

"Very good. Then next is Nohr. They mainly rely on cavaliers as well as soldiers with spears and wyvern riders." Mitsunari said.

"I can handle them." Hinoka said.

"I'm coming too." Sakura said. "For support."

"Good choice. Wyverns may be tough, but they fall to an arrow like Pegasi do." Mitsunari said.

"I'll come with you. My magic can overpower any soldier." Leo said.

"And I'll follow close." Niles said.

"Me too...but not in his creepy way." Elise said.

"Then our forces are set. Now...I ask you all remain behind as I suspect there may be forces that could possibly incite more violence between the forces." Mitsunari said.

"Understood." Sectonia said.

"Let's do this!" Elise said as the teams broke off.

"Wow Mitsunari… a moment ago the siblings of both families were at each other's throats. Now you somehow got them to work together with your strategies, impressive." Sunset said.

"You don't get to become one of the well known strategists in history by allowing forces to bicker meaninglessly." Mitsunari said.

"Same goes for the commander of the Western Army." David said.

"Yes. Me trying to take control away from Ieyasu. Why I was in the middle of planning an attack against his troops in Sekigahara." Mitsunari said. "But...that will have to wait till I return."

"So let's play out this strategy. Who knows, maybe you and I can come up with some good ones." M. Robin said.

"It's perfect how it is. We just leave it be." Mitsunari said as the Hoshidan and Nohrian forces faced each other on a bridge with Xander and Ryoma meeting face to face.

"Crown Prince of Nohr! Give us Corrin or we will reign carnage upon you." Ryoma said.

"You take me for a fool? Corrin's abductor's clearly hailed from Hoshido." Xander said.

"Lying mongrel." Ryoma said before an arrow flew past him and at Xander who swatted it out of the air with his sword.

"The time for talk is over. We attack!" Xander said as they charged.

"Where did that shot come from? No matter. We must defend ourselves!" Ryoma said as his army charged as well.

"Who fired that shot?" Hope wondered.

"Most likely whoever wanted those two forces to fight." Mitsunari said. "Now is the time for my strategy to fall into place." he said as both small forces went against the Hoshidans and Nohrians.

"Here we go." Takumi breathed as he manifested an arrow and fired it at the sky knights, knocking them out of the air.

"Lord Ryoma, Lord Takumi has gone mad, he's shooting down all of our sky knights!" a soldier said.

"What? Treason...from my own sibling?" Ryoma said in shock.

"Seems all is going well so far." Mitsunari said. "Wait…" he said spying a figure going up the Hoshidan side with a rifle by his side. "They shouldn't use rifles...unless….that person is trying to create more tension."

"A rifle? Another one of Note's brainwashed warriors?" David asked.

"Perhaps. I have a feeling I know what kind of person he is. I've got this." Sectonia said heading after him.

"Fire a bullet at Nohr...make it look like Hoshido did it." the figure said aiming at a Nohrian commander before Sectonia threw off his aim. His cloak was knocked off as he stood there revealed to be a short haired man in green.

"Magoichi Saika!" Mitsunari said.

"Probably a good call for Sectonia to go after him then." Maki said. "If I remember my history correctly, he's a bit of a romantic and wouldn't hurt a lady."

"Probably says much on how Note exploited him so easily." Teepo said.

"This is gonna be fun to watch." Hope said.

"Move aside, charming lady. I have a job to complete." Magoichi said.

"And watch as both sides are torn from the inside out? I thought you mercenary types were above that." Sectonia said with her hands behind her back.

"Sorry...but I'm allied with every woman in the world. And that lady I met wants these armies gone." Magoichi said.

"Oh come now. Even mercenaries have some kind of honor. You really don't want to be responsible for that much carnage, do you?" Sectonia asked. "Even if you made a promise to a friend you'd make things better for everyone?"

"Tough choice. I could betray Lady Note...but that goes against my philosophy on women." Magoichi said.

"Even if the person offering it is a lady herself?" Sectonia asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Magoichi said. "Now I really don't wanna hurt you...so move." Magoichi said.

"A shame." Sectonia said before knocking him out.

"So much for charming him into stopping." David said.

"Yup." Hope said.

On the Nohr side, Hinoka was cutting down cavaliers with her Naginata while Sakura fired at on coming wyvern riders.

"Sorry about this!" Elise said blasting soldiers with her tome.

"Lord Xander! Hinoka and Sakura have breached deep in our defenses, and Lord Leo and Lady Elise were with them!" a Nohrian soldier said.

"My siblings have betrayed us? Unthinkable!" Xander said.

"Alright, this is going well." Regal said.

"Xander's sent a messenger! He's going to get reinforcements." Carrot said.

"If he gets reinforcements, that will upset the balance of the forces. Someone needs to eliminate that messenger now.' Mitsunari said.

"I'm on it!" Lissa said as she chased after the messenger and cut him off. "Where do you think you're going?!" she said as she whacked him with her axe.

"Good. We've stopped the call. Now all that remains is taking the remaining forts and...wait. The leaders of the armies...I don't see them among the troops anymore." Mitsunari said.

"Seriously? They couldn't have just vanished." Jesse said.

"Yet they have. We'll need to call back our forces and then start looking for them." Mitsunari said.

"Right-o!" David said as he went to get those on the Hoshidan side.

"I'll get the Nohr side back over here." Hope said leaving.

"Hmm...I never counted for them to suddenly vanish. I don't like this." Mitsunari said.


	14. What Happened to Corrin?

After the group had rejoined with each other, they headed into the Kingswood.

"This is the only place they could have gone." Takumi said.

"Wait, I see them up ahead." Lianna said.

"Hold on...something doesn't feel right." Camilla said.

As they approached, they could immediately tell something wasn't right with the two of them.

"Xander? What's wrong big brother? Say something." Elise said.

"Look out!" Rowan said pulling her back as he blocked a sword attack from Xander.

"What the?!" Hinoka said.

"That look in his eyes… He's being controlled!" Takumi said.

"By who? Note?" Hope asked.

"Doubt it. For now we better run to a nearby fort. We don't stand a chance against them." Mayumi said before feeling a sensation as something came at her. She quickly blocked as a figure joined between Ryoma and Xander. A girl with silver hair and a strange sword.

Fateful Princess

Nohr Princess

Corrin

"That...that's Corrin!" Leo said.

"Now Corrin's attacking us? It makes no sense." Takumi said.

"No way this is Note. A sorcerer could possibly...wait...ugh...why didn't this come to me sooner. Iago." Hope said.

"Who?" Lissa said.

"He's King Garon's right hand man. He's a sorcerer with specialty in illusion and mind control spells. Pain in the ass if you face him directly." Hope said.

"You know everything about Nohr's military. Us, the soldiers… even our father and Iago. How do you have all of this info?" Leo asked.

"Uh… Research! Yeah! He's been doing some very extensive research on the royal family." David said.

"Nice save, David. They wouldn't believe me otherwise if i told them what happened to me…" Hope thought.

"We need to find Iago and take him down. If he's the mastermind, then taking him down means Corrin, Xander and Ryoma are free of his control." Kirumi said.

"The problem is that he's an illusion master, so even finding the guy is gonna be a dice roll." Scott said.

"Not really. If we take out his mages, he'll lack the support needed to hold his mind control together." Himiko said.

"Great idea, Himiko." Chrom said. "But where did you get that idea?"

"Classic RPG tactic. High-level spells that need a lot of MP sometimes are cast in groups, such as this situation or summoning illusions." Himiko said.

"In that case...we'll need to eliminate every dark mage." Mitsunari said.

"Dark Mages are weak when it comes to potency. Because their magic is powerful, their mana supply tends to run out very quickly." Himiko said.

"Then strike when they're weak. Very effective." Mitsunari said.

"Let's get to it." Leo said as the group split off to attack the dark mages while avoiding Corrin, Ryoma and Xander.

"That is right. Strike and allow their control to crumble." Mitsunari said as the heroes went and attacked the dark mages.

As the heroes defeated the dark mages one by one, Iago watched this and laughed.

"Fools. Too bad for them it is not the mages controlling the spell. Attack my little puppets." Iago said as the three sword wielders moved in on them.

"What the? I thought that'd do it, but… was it all a ruse?" Takumi said.

"Iago's magic power is immense indeed." Mitsunari said.

"In that case, we gotta take down Iago and cut him down a peg." Akane said.

"Impossible, there's no way you can physically drain a person's own magic power." Mitsunari said.

"We don't need to drain him….we force him into a retreat." Elise said. "And Leo has it covered."

"Yes...attack my puppets. Go and...Ah!" Iago said being attacked from behind before seeing Leo there.

"Iago...you will pay for this treachery." Leo said blasting him with magic.

"Grr...damn little brat!" Iago said running as his hold weakened, releasing the three.

"What? What has happened?" Ryoma said.

"I don't know… wh...Ryoma? Xander?" Corrin asked.

"Corrin, you're here? But I thought for certain that Hoshido had you as their prisoner." Xander said.

"I as well, but it was Nohr who was in my thoughts." Ryoma said.

"That's what Iago wanted you guys to think. He captured Corrin so that you two would destroy each other." Mayumi said.

"But the coward has fled." Takumi said.

"Do not worry...he will not get far." Leo said.

Iago ran through the woods as fast he could.

"No good. I've lost my hold on those three. No matter. I'll simply try again with those other three. The so called heroes." Iago said to himself.

"Don't move!" a voice said as Himiko stood in his way.

"Please. A young girl weak in magic has no chance against a Sorcerer of my caliber." Iago said.

"Arrogance has always been the downfall of people like you." Himiko said. "I may be small, but I'm a real mage now! You won't get away after what you've done!"

"Hahaha! Words of the foolish. I think I'll see about ripping you limb from limb. Thoron!" Iago shouted as he casted.

Himiko rolled out of the way and fired back. "Nosferatu!" she shouted hitting Iago with a black cloud of darkness, healing herself too.

"How dare you. Die, you miserable child!" Iago said firing a large beam of dark magic.

"I wont die." Himiko said bluntly. "Angie… Tenko… This is for you!" Himiko said as she casted darkness underneath Iago, causing him to rise up as Himiko ascends on a cyclone, and casts a cascade of fireballs at Iago. "I'll show you my skills aren't just for parlor tricks!" Himiko declared as she struck a lightning bolt down on Iago. "Thor!" she shouted as the lightning struck Iago.

"How...how dare…" Iago said before falling over as he vanished into darkness.

"Your schemes have ended, Iago." Himiko said before spotting a golden seal. "Nyeh? Is that… That Master Seal that they mentioned?" Himiko picked it up and a light started to emit from it. When it fades, she sees that she's wearing actual mage robes and that her mana supply has gone up.

Class Change!

"Holy cow!" Rainbow said.

"Himiko… you look amazing!" Tails said.

"Nyeeeeh...what just happened to me?" Himiko asked, confused.

"The Master Seal has done a class change. Your abilities have gotten a lot stronger now!" Robin said.

"Judging from the looks of your robes, you're a sorcerer now." David said.

"Yes. And a powerful one at that." Leo said.

"So uh… i guess this means you leveled up?" Hope said.

"What are you saying?" Zelos asked.

"She plays RPGs and does a lot of board ones, so I'm guessing she has some lingo learned. She says MP a lot." Hope said.

"This is actually really cool!" Himiko said. "By the way, how was everything on your end?"

"We managed to defeat whatever forces Iago left behind. We won't be worrying about him anytime soon." David said.

"Yeah but…." Levy said referring to Ryoma and Xander. The two elder princes looked at each other before sheathing their swords.

"Let us put away our swords for now in the pursuit of a joined goal." Ryoma said.

"Indeed. Let us word together to protect our siblings and return safely to our homelands." Xander said.

"Ryoma! Xander! I am so glad. I'm sure with the two of you, we will be unstoppable." Corrin said.

"Indeed." Xander said.

"Right." Ryoma said.

After that moment, the three of them glowed as three stones flew from them and entered the shield of flames, filling three of the slots.

"Three gleamstones at once!" Zinia said.

"That means there's only one left. But who would have it?" Pedro asked.

"You guys haven't figured it out yet?" Edna asked. "Heroes were summoned from three different worlds. Four, if you count Celica."

"Hey, now!" Celica said.

"Wait a minute, if Edna's right… then that means there's only one man i know that would have the final gleamstone." Hope said. "Its him."

"The Hero King of Legend…" Lucina said.

"Although, considering the circumstances, he may be from a time before he was the Hero-King." Sectonia said.

"Yes. Before he was Hero King, he was just the cast out Prince of Altea...Marth." Sonia said.

"I knew it was him. Everything that's royal has to come back to him." Hipe said.

"Who's this Marth guy?" Rowan asked.

"He's only one of the greatest heroes of the first generation of all time. Try reading a book sometime." Rainbow said.

"Lucina knows Marth very well, considering she used his standing and accolades, along with his name." Hope said.

"Uh...not really. Marth was gone before I was born. I only know of him through legend." Lucina said.

"But it's pretty obvious what we need to do. We find Marth, right?" Sora asked.

"Later. For now, scouts have found an old fortress occupied by Gristonne forces. This is our chance to cripple their forces." Darios said.

"Ironic, coming from the prince of Gristonne." Petra said.

"We don't want to pry, but you seem very determined to take down Gristonne for some reason." Ross said.

"They attacked instead of sending help. I am still loyal to Gristonne. It is my father I have turned against." Darios said.

"Hmm...David, Hope...you two find this sketchy too right?" Jexi whispered.

"Yeah, kinda. This feels weird." Hope said.

"Agreed… Something feels a little off." David said. "Something tells me there's more to this than he's telling us… Something related to the Chaos Dragon, maybe."

"Either way...we need to keep close tabs on Darios." Jexi said.


	15. Sieging the Citadel

After awhile, the company made it to the fortress Darios mentioned as the Gristonne forces patrolled.

"Wow… Defense is really air tight."Jesse said.

"Looks like Darios wasn't lying. They really are patrolling this place." Jexi said. "Which means we need to take it."

"So how are we gonna do this?" Rowan asked.

"Only a single option I can think of...a full frontal assault." Jexi said.

"We need to be sure the Shield of Flames is handled. If we lose that, all is lost." Chrom said.

"No worries. Darios can handle it. We trust him with our lives completely." Rowan said.

"Okay." Nana said.

"Now...let us lead the march!" Jexi shouted as the army marched towards the fortress.

"First, we take the forts outside the castle. If we do that, the central fort will weaken, and we'll be able to get inside." David said.

"Sounds like sound strategy. How many are there?" Elise asked.

"Two from the looks of it." Yuno said.

"Well that's easy. We go in swinging and take em down." Asta said.

"Just as simple as that." Achilles said. "Now we attack!" he shouted as the armies besieged the forts.

It just a matter of minutes, both forts were taken. This led to the opening of the central fort.

"The central fort is open! Move in!" Darios said as they charged in as watching from afar was Note as she smiled evilly.

"Seems our little trap is working perfectly." she said. "Won't be long before my forces move in for the kill."

As soon as they were inside as Darios was further ahead, a wall suddenly slammed down from the ceiling and separated Darios from the others.

"Aw crap. Darios! Are you alright?!" David asked.

"I'm fine. But we...what…..AHHHH!" Darios screamed.

"Darios? Darios!" Lianna shouted.

"Darios!" Rowan shouted.

"Guys, we got trouble. A huge reinforcement of Outrealm Fiends as well as soldiers and warriors from other time periods are surrounding the castle!" Vector said as they saw said reinforcements.

"A trap, and we waltzed right into it." Petra said.

"Should've known it was too simple." David said.

"Quite so." a voice said as Note stood there with a smile on her face. "So...you're the ones who gave my boss trouble."

"So, you must be Note. I'd say the name suits you, but that would be giving you a compliment." David said.

"Especially when you've been controlling other warriors with singing." Jexi said.

"Yes...my Law of Singing is pretty amazing." Note said. "I can bend any person who hears my voice to my will."

"We pretty much figured it out by now. Just tell us what it is you want from us." David said.

"There are plenty of things I want from this world. But for now...I want you to return the property you've taken from me so far." Note said.

"Property? These are living people you're stealing!" Ciel said. "And you're taking them from important battles."

"I could care less about what battles they were fighting. All I care for is that they are mine." Note said.

"You witch…" Ciel said.

"And now….I think it's time I added all of you to my growing army." Note said as she cleared her throat.

"Uh oh… not good!" Hope said.

Before she could sing though, a rumble was heard through the castle. "What is that?"

"My lady...a small band of unknown warriors have broken through the monster army." a soldier said.

"What?" she said.

"Jexi, you think its…?" Hope asked.

"It has to be…" Jexi said as a boy with short blue hair in royal clothing slashed through the monsters alongside a man in red with long brown hair.

"I am Marth...the Prince of Altea. We have come to save you all!" he said.

Prince of Altea

Lord

Marth

Flying in on a pegasus came a girl with long blue hair and armor with a smaller girl with green hair and pointed ears riding behind her. "We'll be safe if we fight together. Now let's get out."

Princess of Talys

Pegasus Knight

Caeda

"Yes. We have to hurry." the younger girl said.

Manakete Princess

Manakete

Tiki

The man in red cut down more monsters. "Follow and live or stay and die." he said.

Scarlet Sword

Mercenary

Navarre

"They're right. Let's get out of here." David said.

The heroes took advantage of the confusion and ran from the fortress as Note looked on in anger. "This isn't over. I'll get back what you have taken no matter what." she said.

Once the group managed to make a safe distance…

"Are we safe here?" Ming asked.

"It doesn't look like they followed us. I think we're in the clear." Hope said.

"To think, we were rescued by the Hero King himself." Chrom said.

"Hero King? I have not done anything that deserves such a grand title." Marth said.

"And Caeda and Navarre….this is the first time we've seen them outside of the Mirage Field." Rainbow said.

"Mirage Field?" Caeda asked.

"It's a long story. Anyway, thanks for getting us out of there." Mayumi said.

"I am glad we could make it in time, but I am sorry for the capture of your friend." Marth said.

"Note… She has Darios, and the Shield of Flames." Rowan said.

"I can't stand people like her. People who think they can just do whatever they want solely for their own benefit. They never think about the people they're hurting due to their actions, and that's why everyone they come across is suffering." David said. "Those are people's lives she is messing with, and if you guys know me, you know I'm not the type of person that takes that kind of stuff lying down."

"Neither do I. Next time we face off, I'm finding that law of hers and breaking it." Hope said.

"But ungentleman like to fight woman." Gonta said.

"We know, Gonta. But she's not exactly the type of person who plays by the rules. I mean, she did try to possess us." David said as he looked at Sectonia. "And I know one person who doesn't want to go through that again."

"Whether we decide to fight her or not, dispelling her law is pointless if we don't know what she's using for it." Ming said.

"Fine. I'll fight her than. Her singing won't work on me." Aria said.

"Aria?" Sonata asked.

"I'm a Siren, remember. Song like effects don't work on sirens. You should know, you're one too." Aria said.

"Oh right. I forgot." Sonata said.

"In any case, we should get some rest. We got beaten pretty bad out there." David said.

"But we need to rescue Darios." Rowan said.

"If you go in, you'll end up surrounded again. Do you really want to repeat that experience?" Navarre said.

"There must be something we can do." Lianna said.

"Well...I have sensed a power similar to that shield far away, radiating with the power of the divine dragon." Tiki said.

"Really?" Rowan said.

"Just what I'd expect from the Manakete of legends. Even though you're...younger and almost like a kid." Hope said.

"Yes...the power I sense is in that direction." Tiki said as they could see a tree in the far distance.

"That's the World Tree." Lianna said. "A place where a sacred dragon once laid to rest."

"If it can help us free Darios, and save the world, I guess a trip won't hurt." Kokoro said.

"Very well. Our next destination is set. Tomorrow...we make way to the World Tree." Twilight said.


	16. Taking the World Tree

As the company marched to the world tree, Rose tapped on Hope and David's shoulder.

"I thought you said that Tiki was a grown woman when you saw her in the Idolsphere. She's just a child as far as I can tell." Rose said.

"Hey, I heard that!" Tiki said. "I'm much older than I look, you know."

"Sorry, she didn't mean it like that. We just told her that you were much…older in body age. She's surprised you're so young even though Manaketes live a long time." Hope said.

"Hope, it's rude to talk about a woman's age, especially if that woman is a dragon. You know that." Kokoro said.

"Sorry…" Hope said.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure you could tell, Rose. I mean, you were there, too." David said.

"Oh, right...I forgot…" Rose said.

"So Tiki, thanks for coming to our rescue there with marth. We didn't know what would happen if Note got us." Hope said.

"We would've been her mindless puppets." David said.

"Although, some of us wouldn't be affected, like Aria, Sonata, and those of us with demon senses." Vera said

"Oh, don't thank me. It was Mar-Mar's idea to help you." Tiki said.

"Mar-Mar?" Rose asked. "You seriously call Marth that?"

"Well, she is a super-powerful dragon in a child's body. It's likely she came up with that nickname." Lailah said.

"I don't mind it in the least actually. I've grown fond of Tiki's company." Marth said.

"I'll bet. And I'm thankful for your help in saving us, Prince Marth." Ryoma said.

"It was nothing, really." Marth said.

"Nothing? If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you never leave your comrades behind. You don't want to see anyone die, just like David, Jexi and myself." Hope said. "And that's something you should be proud to have as a trait."

"I thank you. Hopefully I can use that spirit when reclaiming my kingdom from the Shadow Dragon." Marth said.

"I know you will." Hope said.

"We're here!" Lianna said as they arrived near the World Tree. it was even bigger up close as it reached up high into the sky.

"Seems the name world tree is no joke." Zelos said. "We better start climbing." he said before fire nearly hit them as they saw dragon like creatures firing at them.

"Manakete?!" Tiki said.

"Not just them. Several mages by their side too." Caeda said.

"Ahahaha! So...you came after all." a voice said as an elder looking man stood with them.

Sorcerer

Gharnef

"Gharnef." Marth said.

"I assume you guys know each other?" Zelos asked.

"He was and is now an enemy of ours." Marth said.

"I will not allow you to claim the divine power atop this tree. My magic will transform any hope you have into despair." Gharnef said.

"If we had 1000 yen every time we heard that." David said.

"My...such a cocky young thing. I think I'll enjoy burying you all with the Altean Prince." Gharnef said firing bolts of magic at them.

"I'd like to see you try." David said armatizing with Tapu Koko.

"Electricity? How will that stop this man?" Marth asked.

"Gharnef is a Sorcerer, but David's got the power of a creature who should be classified as a god on his side. Tapu Koko is the guardian of an entire island." Nana said.

"Here it comes! Electro Ball!" David shouted firing a ball of electricity at Gharnef. After it hit, he vanished.

"That was easy." Nana said.

"Too easy. Something isn't right." Erza said as more bolts were fired at them as they looked around to see multiple Gharnefs.

"The one you defeated was a shadow just like the several of them here." Gharnef said as they all laughed.

"Damn, he's throwing us off our game." Rainbow sad.

"We'll wear ourselves out if we fight all of them." Sunset said.

"We won't have to. We just need to focus on finding the real one." Mayumi said.

"She's right. Gharnef may be a master sorcerer...but I have a master tracker." Twilight said. "Lycanroc!" she said tossing a ball out. "Find Gharnef!"

Lycanroc smelled the ground before following the scent past the shadows as it dashed through the battlefield before seeing the real Gharnef guarded by two Manakete as it growled at him.

"This beast's sense of smell, uncanny!" Gharnef said.

"He's much more than a tracker, he's good in a scrap too!" Rainbow said

"How preposterous. Destroy him!" Gharnef said as the Manaketes charged.

"Backup has arrived. Garchomp!" Jude called as he tossed Garchomp's Pokeball out.

"Thanks for having my back...but I can handle it. Lycanroc...use Stone Edge!" Twilight said as stone shards surrounded Lycanroc before they flew at the Manakete and hit them dead on, causing damage.

"Now to finish things up." David said as he pounds a lightning-charged fist to his open palm. "Thunder Punch!" David called as charged at Gharnef.

"Let's improve those odds." Twilight said touching her Z ring. "Lycanroc...its time we ended this! Continental Crush!"

Rocks began to gather before forming a large single stone plummeting towards Gharnef.

"What is this? Some form of magic I have not yet encountered." Gharnef said.

"You won't find out." Twilight said as David, Jude and his Garchomp backed away before the rocks landed on Gharnef.

"Whoa!" Rowan said.

"Aaaah! I will await you all in the fiery pits...for you to join me!" Gharnef said as he laughed before vanishing.

"Gonna be a long time before that happens." David said as he reverts.

"Yes. The power of Z Moves...they certainly are incredible." Jude said.

After dealing with the remainder of Gharnef's forces, they climbed to the top of the World Tree where inside of a stone podium were two sabers: one with a blue gem and the other with a pink one. Rowan and Lianna looked at one another before approaching it, each of them grabbing a handle they pulled with all their might before both sabers came out in their hands. They crossed the blades as light erupted from them as the sun started to rise.

"Those swords. Are they where the power was coming from?" Kirito wondered.

"Enlirion and Facinna...two blades that are said to be made from the fangs of the divine dragon." Yuno said. "With this amount of magic...they should serve as beast slaying swords."

"Translation for some of you...those swords can slay the Outrealm Fiends with just a single slash." Twilight said.

"So this can help us take out the Chaos Dragon too." Chrom said.

"I wouldn't go that far, but it gives us quite the advantage." Robin said.

"But for now...we go to reclaim Darios from the Outrealm forces." Jexi said.


	17. The Imprisoned Prince

"I can only imagine how badly Note has turned Darios' own body against him. She may not have been able to seduce us, but Darios was fair game either way." Genis said.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him in case he does anything strange." Frederick said.

"Hmm. It looks as though a large portion of Note's forces aren't here anymore. Same goes for the woman herself. But there are still plenty of Outrealm Fiends and Manakete to guard the fortress." Teba said.

"Should we go in swinging like last time, or do you think they're more prepared this time?" Hope said.

"No, they know we need the Shield of Flames. They'll definitely be expecting us now." David said.

"So, how do we get in this time?" Elise asked.

"Same strategy as last time. Take control of the outer forts to gain a foothold." David said. "However, the central gate will be heavily fortified now. This time, we go in from the North and South gates."

"Wait...there's someone already charging the gates in horseback." Teba said. "A woman...and she's wielding what looks like a lightning bolt shaped blade."

"Hmm. Sounds a lot like Ginchiyo Tachibana." Mitsunari said.

"Why would she be here?" Hope wondered.

"She's likely been brought here by the same force that dragged those other warriors here." Jexi said.

"Think she's been brainwashed by Note?"

"No, otherwise she'd be charging at us instead." Sectonia said.

"I don't think she is controlled either. But I see her target." Lacy said as a woman wielding throwing blades stood in front of the monster army leading it.

"Wait...that's...Wang Yuanji!" Jexi said.

"Is she leading the monsters?" Hope asked.

"I don't believe this. Our friend is fighting for the enemy." Maka said.

"Relax. She's just being brainwashed. You can just knock her out and get her back to her senses like all the others." David said.

"That won't be easy. We've fought her and she is no pushover." Rainbow said.

"Then she'll need help from a knife expert of our own. You're up, Maki." Lloyd said.

"Understood. I'll assist Ginchiyo, you all breach the gates." Maki said as she did a pose and vanished.

"Is she an assassin or a ninja?" Hinoka asked.

"I don't think there's much of a difference at this point." Takumi said.

Maki was getting close to the two female warriors before she was approached by an Outrealm Fiend. But before it could attack, a thrown blade pierced through its hide as it fell. Maki looked to see the blade was thrown by Yuanji.

"It seems the time for playing the enemy is over." Wang Yuanji said.

"Agreed. Now is the time for action!" Ginchiyo said as both started attacking the monsters and Manakete.

"Seeing as though I'm already here, might as well." Maki said as she joined in.

"Oh, that Yuanji. Always keeping everyone on their toes." Kabuki said.

"Clever...she played the enemy." Rarity said. "Meaning we have a chance to charge in."

"Awesome weapons, more manpower… Things are really looking up now!" Elise said.

"Let's take advantage of this and find Darios." Colette said.

"He's most likely being kept in the dungeons. Break through into the fortress and get him out!" Rowan said.

"Charge!" Chrom said as they broke through and found the monsters and manaketes, a squad of them were blocking the front.

"They're making a blockage!" Xander said.

"Then we need to force through!" Marth said as his sword glowed with a holy light as he sliced through the Manakete with ease.

"Whew… I'm glad I'm not your enemy, Marth." Kokoro said.

"Likewise." Marth said as the twins sliced through the monster ranks as they got to Darios and the shield.

"Darios!" Rowan said.

"We're so glad you are okay. And so is the shield." Lianna said.

"Yes. I had a rough time keeping quiet about you all but it was worth it. The shield was even kept safe." Darios said.

"Now all that remains is to add the final Gleamstone." Marth said approaching. His body then started glowing as from his body came a bright stone that flew into the final slot, completing the shield.

"We did it, the Shield of Flames is finished!" Chrom said.

"Just what I was waiting for…" Darios said as he suddenly donned a wicked smile as he slashed at the group, forcing them back. "And now...the shield is mine." he said claiming the shield of flames.

"Darios?! What're you doing?" Hope said.

"This energy coming from him... It's worse than we thought…" Mayumi said.

"What difference does his reason be? He's betrayed us." Leo said.

"Fools. I was never on your side to begin with. I've always been a loyal soldier to Gristonne. I had to put up with all of you finding the heroes with gleamstones. Well...at least you all somehow completed it so...congratulations." Darios said.

"Darios, you're talking crazy. You don't really believe all that stuff you're saying, do you?" David asked.

"Your belief is irrelevant. What matters is that I now have the completed shield." Darios said.

"What are you planning with the Shield of Flames?" Marth demanded.

"Due to your lofty rank, I will tell you. I will use it to take the power of the Chaos Dragon for myself." Darios said.

"Chaos Dragon? So it's true…" Mayumi said.

"What is?" Chrom asked.

"The Chaos Dragon is using Darios' body as a means of consolidating his power." Mayumi said. "Darios is still in there, but due to the Chaos Dragon's influence, he is unable to hear us."

Sectonia clutches her heart, remembering when she was in that exact situation.

"Now...I will bid all of you farewell." Darios said leaving as the fortress was shaking.

"No good. This place is collapsing. We must flee!" Xander said.

"As much as I hate the idea, we must retreat." David said.

"This way, hurry!" Cadea said as she flew out of the room with the others following.

It didn't take long for everyone to escape as the fortress was now rubble.

"Whew… That was a close one."Lloyd said.

"Yes...but now...we must deal with the traitor Darios." Ginchiyo said.

"But...he wouldn't do this. I just know he wouldn't." Rowan said.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Darios is now our enemy." Ryoma said.

"Yes. He must pay with his life." Leo said.

"That's enough." Sectonia said. "I believe them, because I know how it feels to be in Darios' position."

"You...you do?" Corrin asked.

"We've fought Sectonia before, but not by her own choice. She was possessed by an artifact known as the Dimension Mirror. She was made into an enemy until she was defeated." Jexi said.

"And just a little while ago, I got possessed again, but David managed to free me." Sectonia said.

"And I will, again and again." David said holding her close.

"If you two truly believe that Darios is still in there, you must be willing to do the same for him." Aoyama said.

"We do." Rowan and Lianna said.

"Ah...amazing. The human spirit at work." a voice said as a man in white robes with a white fox and wooden fan approached. "I admire your determination."

"Okay….he's new. What's your name?" Hope asked.

"Abe no..Haruakira." he said.

"Abe no….wait...you mean Abe no Seimei?" Gundham asked.

"That's another way of pronouncing my name, yes." he said.

"You've heard of him, Gundham?" Hope asked.

"Yes...Abe no Seimei...the most renowned onmyouji in Japan's history and a researcher into the occult." Gundham said.

"It figures you'd know him, you're Mr. Cursed Empire." Rainbow said.

"He was the one who told us that Note woman along with her slaves had left, leaving us to attack." Ginchiyo said.

"Indeed. I accurately predicted the moment she would leave and planned the attack." Seimei said.

"So….you know where she and Darios have gone right?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. They have shamelessly taken up residence within the walls of Aytolis Castle which has been claimed as their own." Seimei said.

"Aytolis claimed…" Lianna said.

"We'll take it back!" Rowan said.

"Agreed. Now...we take the charge to Aytolis." Lucina said.

"Hang on just a moment longer, Darios. One way or another, we're going to save you." Sectonia said.


	18. Royal Blood

Making their way back to Aytolis, the allies assembled outside the city, which had underwent a change of once a beautiful kingdom into one of ruins.

"So...Abe no Seimei...you seem to know a lot about this." Jexi said. "I just can't help but wonder...how deeply connected are you into this?"

"Well...you could say I've very deeply involved...because I am the reason warriors outside of this world are even falling into Note's clutches." Seimei said.

"You? But how's that possible?" Mahiru asked.

"Allow me to explain. One day, a strange woman entered the imperial court and entranced the people within it with her voice. She had come looking for me as it turned out. Demanding my abilities to construct some big project. I refused. She knew her singing wouldn't effect me due to my knowledge of divination and protection. She tried to attack me with the guards. At the moment...I sensed a disturbance so I used it to my advantage and cast a grand spell that opened portals to many different worlds, allowing me the chance to escape." Seimei said.

"But instead, she used it to her own advantage." Ramona said.

"Yes. Now she uses the portals as means to claim more slaves. That is why I am trying to figure out a way to stop her song and free those she has captured." Seimei said.

"Right. Some of us prove resistant to her brainwashing, whether it's Aria and Sonata because of their immunity to sound techniques, or people like Mayumi, whose demon senses block it out." David said.

"As much as I want to believe...she hasn't used the full power of that ability of hers." Seimei said.

"I know. I'm still getting used to them." Mayumi said.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the songstress herself." Seimei said.

"Look, we get it. She's a spoiled little princess who uses her voice to get what she wants. But that doesn't change the fact that what she's doing is wrong, no matter what her cause is." Kazuichi said.

"That's right. When we all signed up to heroes, we swore we'd defeat any who'd make innocents suffer, come what may." David said.

"I hope you can hold onto that. Because if what I predicted is accurate...there will be a lot of suffering by her hands to come." Seimei said.

"You speak of predictions, but the future isn't set in stone. It's something that people make for themselves." Kabuki said.

"And we're all gonna make our own future. No one's gonna make it for us." Natsu said.

"So let's work together, and carve our own fate… together! Let's go!" Rowan said as they charged the castle as one and engaged the enemy.

"It seems the rodents have come crawling back to their castle." Darios said.

"Yes. And they brought Abe no Seimei with them. Now I can correct my earlier mistake. I've held back two of my strongest slaves just for those heroes. Now I get to unleash their fury." Note said smiling.

In the courtyard, the group continued to fight through the soldiers and monsters before two figures entered the fray. The first to appear was a man with black hair tied in a ponytail, holding a single blade and dressed in a red fiery cape. The other was was a familiar man with a crossblade and he was someone the Dimensional Heroes recognized.

"Lu Bu...and the other...that's...the real Nobunaga Oda." Yumi said.

"Note's really Bringing out the big guns this time." David said.

"Agreed. It's safe to say these two are her most powerful soldiers." Xander said.

"Lu Bu is a demon on the battlefield, and Nobunaga… well history has its way of making great leaders." Hope said.

Lu bu readied his crossblade as Nobunaga brought out his trademark musket.

"Lady Note wants you all dead. When we're finished, I will lead the Deserters to victory and send the clear message, that the Warrior Universe is off limits to outsiders." Nobunaga said.

"Even if he's possessed, he sounds very serious about that." Jesse said.

"Yeah? Well, we're serious too." Natsu said as he stepped up. "Beetle Heads mine."

"Aw man, I wanted him. Ah well, the red guy seems perfect too." Luffy said facing Nobunaga.

"Alright, good luck you two." Hope said as they went on ahead.

"You must have serious faith in those two idiots if you think they stand a chance against two powerful people from history itself." Leo said.

"Natsu and Luffy may be a bit dumb, but trust me… nobody is stronger than those two when things get serious." Hope said.

"That's right. I have faith in my friends...so you should too." Jexi said as Natsu and Luffy battled against Lu Bu and Nobunaga.

(Cue-Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack: Kokuten)

"You two are both simple minded. We are the strongest men in Note's army, you don't stand any chance!" Lu Bu said charging.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu said punching and colliding with Lu Bu's blade as he held his ground. "Yeah? Id say im able to stand up to ya no problem."

Luffy evaded Nobunaga's blade as he fired his musket into Luffy but found the bullet didn't pierce his skin but elongated it.

"What magic is this? A single shot from my musket should pierce the skin!" Nobunaga said.

"It would've if that skin wasn't made of rubber!" Luffy said. "Now Gum Gum...Jet Pistol!" he shouted doing a rapid fire shot at Nobunaga pushing him back.

"What is this power? I never saw this strength during that war!" Lu Bu said.

"I recently got out of a war myself...it was a miracle I made it out.' Natsu said. "But now...I live to keep everyone of my friends going...handling the things they can't."

"Friends are a lie to me. You can only depend on your own strength to win. Power conquers over all!" Lu Bu said unleashing a destructive wave that hit Natsu, but came through the smoke.

"I don't give a darn about what you think, beetle head! I survived Acnologia and lived to tell the tale...and I'm gonna make sure you go down too!" Natsu said as fire gathered around his fist. "Fire Dragon King's….Demolition Fist!" he shouted throwing a punch at Lu Bu as it broke through a large portion of the castle in the process.

"What power…!" Nobunaga said.

"Hey, over here dumbass!" Luffy said as Nobunaga dodged his swing and slashed with his sword, but Luffy evaded effortlessly, then hardens his arms to parry two more strikes.

"What…..what are you?!" Nobunaga asked.

"I'm gonna be...King of the Pirates! Now Gum Gum...Grizzly Magnum!" he shouted putting both arms together and hardened them as they launched into Nobunaga...sending him flying off as well.

In the throne room.

"Those two were your best warriors?" Dadios asked. "I don't see it."

"Grrrr." Note said growling in anger. "How dare...they humiliate me like this. It seems I have no choice now but to take matters into my own hands." she said to herself as she marched up the stairs, climbing to the highest point.

"Now where is she going….?" Darios asked in thought.

"They think...I've been giving it my all. Hardly." Note said reaching the top of the tower as she revealed a necklace as she grasped it. "I'll use the whole power of my law to get what I want. Rhythm Dome!" she shouted as she sang, the music itself leaving from her own mouth and beginning to encircle the entire kingdom as it created a literal dome of music.

"What the heck is going on out there? Is the stuff in the sky...actual music scores and notes?" Rarity said.

"Wait...her song...its stopped but the dome is still there." Twilight said. "What was the purpose of all of it then?"

"To trap us, making sure we don't escape." Marth said.

"You can tell, Prince Marth?" Xander asked.

"He's not wrong. I sense a powerful magic behind it. A living dome of music." Robin said.

"And from the look of it...it covers not just the castle, but all of Aytolis." Frederick said.

"All of Aytolis? Just what is she thinking?" Lianna said.

"Since her little bodyguards have failed her, she trapped us so that she could control us herself." Robin said.

"Seems like she's finally ditching the princess act." Takeshi said.

"I don't know. I got this bad feeling there more to it than that. She has to know she can't control all of us, so why bother setting up a dome just for that?" Aria wondered.

Note looked across the land and smiled. "Now...to close everything for good." she said lowering her hands as the dome of music was slowly receding back to the center. As it passed over the frightened villagers. They slumped over before saying…"Hail Lady Note!" they said.

"So that's what she's up to! The dome is like an extension of her singing, but with a wider effect. The more people it passes over, the more people become her slaves!" Robin said.

"And the less time for yapping! Come on, move it!" Aria said.

"Damn it." Twilight said. "And with the rate it's shrinking...it'll reach the castle in a matter of minutes."

"It seems fortune is not on our side. Aria, Mayumi… You know what to do." David said.

"Right. Find Note, find out how she's using her Law, and then beat the stuffing out of her." Aria said.

"I knew you'd get it. Now go!" David said as the two ran off.

"Let's see...if she was able to get such a clear sound...it means she's somewhere high up. One of the towers, maybe." Aria said.

"At the highest point, no doubt." Mayumi said.

"Then let's head there. It's time we shut her up." Aria said.


	19. Chaos Dragon's MightNote's Final Requim

"Hehehehe! Things are going perfectly. I was hoping not to use Rhythm Dome, but those stupid brats drove me to it. Serves them right." she said smiling wickedly.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Aria asked as she and Mayumi climbed the top of the stairs.

"Ah...you two came...couldn't bare seeing all of your friends lose their free will to me?" Note asked.

"Hardly. We're here to stop you." Mayumi said.

"Hahahahahahaha! Stop me? In 15 minutes, the dome will completely recede over Aytolis, making anyone even those with immunities my obedient servants. Even you two can't resist it when it hits." Note said.

"Big talk for someone about to be thrown of her high horse." Mayumi said. "You're no goddess. Just a delusional young woman with a superiority complex."

"Besides, we know you can't fight. You don't have any weapons or any soldiers to back you up." Aria said.

"Oh...I wouldn't be so sure." Note said grabbing hold her necklace. "Musical….Warrior!" she said as music came from her mouth as it started to take on a physical form as a knight clad in armor wielding a sword and shield.

"Okay….wasn't expecting that." Aria said.

"She can do anything with that voice of hers, can she?" Mayumi asked.

"My voice knows no limits. In song or in battle… it's my weapon." Note said. "Attack!" she sang as the knight sprang to live and slashed at the two of them.

"The law's gotta be her necklace. But we'll never get close with that hunk of junk blocking her." Aria said.

"Then we need to figure out something." Mayumi said.

"You stay back. I can handle this. Espeon, Umbreon!" Aria said tossing two balls as the two Pokemon came out. "Espeon, use Psybeam! Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" Aria said as the two of them attacked the knight but with very little effect.

"Slash them!" Note sang as the knight swung its sword sending the two pokemon and Aria into a pillar.

"Aria!" Mayumi called.

"You really think brute force can beat my knight? It's pure music. As long as the music is strong, so is my knight." Note said laughing.

"Ugh...okay….I'm not gonna lie...you're starting to bring up some bad memories." Aria said weakly getting up. "I was like you once. Thought the whole world was right at my fingertips. But when you realize that it doesn't revolve around you...you're gonna fall in a pit of despair. I know that better than anyone."

Flashback…

In a dark alley, a bruised and ragged clothed Aria ran down the alley being chased.

"Thief! Get back here!" some shouted as Aria ducked down into a hiding spot. She breathed heavily before revealing a stolen loaf of bread.

"Can't believe I have to resort to this now." Aria said taking a bite before she heard growling. She looked down to see an Espeon and Umbreon beaten too and in a box. "What strange things you are." she said hearing the growling from their stomachs. "You're hungry too huh?" she said before seeing the bread as she tossed what was left of it to them. "Here. Take it."

The two creatures then dug into it as Aria just watched. "Hard times...something that can't be avoided." she said as she growled remembering losing to the heroes. "Damn heroes...I see them again I'll make them pay! Not just them...that bastard who built us up too. I'll get back at you Amadeus Flux!" Aria said before seeing a small chunk of bread nudge towards her as the two creatures looked at her. "You feel me too huh? Who cares what the world says? We aren't gonna lie down and take it. We're gonna climb back out of this hole and on top! I swear it!"

End Flashback…

"A lot of stuff happened after that...I went into crime, I joined Team Snagem and started stealing Pokemon, I even went as far as taking this too." Aria said holding the snag machine. "But...some good came out of it. I met my lifelong friends in Espeon and Umbreon. But more than that...I learned humility." Aria said.

"Aria…" Mayumi said, taken aback by her story.

"So yeah...beat me down as much as you like...I'm not gonna stop climbing back up. When the three of us are together...we're unstoppable." Aria said smiling as she and the two pokemon glowed. "In fact...let's make things even more exciting." she said as the glow covered her and the two Pokemon before standing in their place was Aria in dual colored clothing, half of it resembling Espeon and the other Umbreon. "It took some time to figure out...but I finally did it. My completed Burst."

"Ooooh, a costume change! Like I would be scared of that." Note said. "Slash her!" she sang as the knight swung its sword down only for Aria to hold it back with a single hand.

"Come on...make it fight harder and don't be afraid to sing as high as you can." Aria said.

"Slaaasssh!" Note said singing higher and higher but neither the knight and Aria made any headway. "Slaaa-" Note sang before her voice cut out midword as she gagged and grasped at her throat.

"As a former singer myself, I knew how to take care of my voice. All I had to do is make it so you reach the point your voice actually gave out." Aria smirked. "Mayumi, now! Grab the necklace!"

"Right!" Mayumi said as she made way.

"S-STAY BACK!" Note tried to say but her voice hurt too much to make it clear.

"Sorry, what was that?" Mayumi asked ripping the necklace off her body. "Couldn't quite make it out. Maybe you should rest your vocal chords a bit!"

"Yeah. I couldn't have said it better myself." Aria said lifting the knight by its sword. "Now let's finish this for good!" she said launching the knight as Mayumi tossed the necklace, both of them collided in midair as both shattered into dust.

"No!" Note tried to say as the dome itself shattered as well before it could even reach within the castle walls.

"Sorry, Note. No encores for you." Mayumi said.

"You...you can't…" Note tried to say before fainting.

"Geez. It's just a piece of jewelry." Aria said reverting. "Suck it up."

"Aria...that way you kept her singing...that was brilliant." Mayumi said.

"Not really. I used to be a singer so I know you have to rest your voice. She's done nothing but sing since arriving in the Warrior Universe. All I had to do was push her past her limit and wait for her voice to give out." Aria said. "Oh and if you tell anyone I was weak for that moment, I'll sock you in the face."

"Noted." Mayumi said.

"Just hope everyone is doing fine dealing with Darios. I saw this crazy surge of power when we were climbing up here." Aria said.

"Me too." Mayumi said before they saw a figure running across the battlefield and taking out dark looking dragons. "What in the…"

Back on the ground, the figure was a woman with long green hair in a ponytail with a katana like blade as she attacked the dark dragons.

"Incredible. Who is that woman?" Jesse asked.

"The daughter of the Marquiss of Caelin, Lyndis. Though she prefers Lyn." Marth said.

Daughter of the Marquiss of Caelin

Lord

Lyn

"You know her?" Elise asked.

"Of course Mar-Mar knows her. She's a close companion of ours from a long time ago." Tiki said.

"And we know her all to well. She's one of Leonis' summons." Nana said.

"Though, for some reason, she seems a bit...different." Sheena said.

"She's only been around for short bursts. We've never actually seen her sticking around longer than a few minutes before." Indigo said.

"To each moment their own, I guess." Takumi said.

"Uh, guys? Darios, shield of flames, confront now?" Lucy said.

"Oh, right! Darios!" Rowan said.

"If the monsters watching the portals aren't destroyed, the castle will keep swarming with enemies." Sectonia said.

"We've got it, Sectonia. We'll handle the monsters guarding the portals. You focus getting Darios back to his senses." David said.

"Well...I can most certainly try." Sectonia said.

"You have the best chance of doing so. You've already experienced what's going on with him." David said. "Just...come back alive, okay?"

"I will." Sectonia said before they broke the embrace.

"Bulu and I will go with her, just to be safe." Tapu Lele said.

"Good Luck." Twilight said as Sectonia buzzed off to the main throne room and came face to face with Darios.

"Hehehehahahaha!" Darios manically laughed. "You finally made it. The 'reformed' Queen of Floralia. And it looks like you've brought two friends with you. How utterly delightful."

"Darios… You remind me of myself when I was like this." Sectonia said.

"Foolishness! I have obtained the power of the Chaos Dragon! I'm far more powerful than you ever were." Darios said.

"Things have changed since then, Darios. I have friends to go back to now. They helped me see the error of my ways and drive me to becoming a better person." Sectonia said.

"Friends?! Hah! Power is all you need. I've ended my father, and I have the Shield of Flames. When I'm finished with you, I'll end your freinds, and then, those heroes of other worlds and Rowan and Lianna. I'll rule this entire landscape! Are you ready to face your end, Fallen Queen?" Darios said pointing his blade at Sectonia with a wicked smile.

"I'm ready alright… ready to knock some sense into you!" Sectonia said.

(Cue- When Determination Strikes- Tales of Vesperia)

The two stared at each other for a brief moment before in the next second, Darios charged at Sectonia with a malicious grin.

"Tapu Bulu!" Sectonia said as she armatized with the Ula Ula guardian for the first time. The colors on her clothes turned to a bright green and yellow, and her crown sprouted bull horns. The ends of her scepters were outfitted with an axehandle for the one in her left hand, and for the one in her right, a spiked mace.

Darios clashed with Sectonia as the two battled across the room.

"Even with the guardian's power, he's able to easily match me." Sectonia thought.

"Just give up. There's no way you can defeat me!" Darios said.

"Never. Not until we save you!" Sectonia said.

"Save me? From what? Godhood?!" Darios asked before he felt a pain and grabbed his chest.

"Darios!" Sectonia said.

"Sectonia...you can hear me right? Listen..I do not have much time. The Shield of Flames is keeping some of the Chaos Dragon's power at bay. You must kill me...quickly!" he said.

"Don't give up, Darios! We're here to save you!" Sectonia said.

"You can't! It's already too late for me. And tell Rowan and Lianna that...I'm sorry for all the trouble...I ever caused them." Darios said.

"Darios please...don't speak such craziness!" Sectonia said.

"Sectonia...I'm sorry." Darios said screaming in pain as a silhouette of a large dragon formed behind him.

"No!" Sectonia said.

Darios tosses the Shield to Tapu Lele with the last of his strength. "Hurry… Take it and go. Before the whole place collapses."

"I will never forget what you've done for us, Darios. I swear your sacrifice will not be in vain!" Sectonia said.

"See to it that it isn't." Darios said as Sectonia and Tapu Lele left. "Take care."


	20. Reclaiming Home

As they fought outside, the heroes felt the ground shake as a large dragon flew from the castle and into the sky above as it took off.

"Is that...the Chaos Dragon?" Natsu said seeing it fly.

"That thing's free already? Then that means...oh...Darios." Pit said.

"I'm afraid so." Sectonia said arriving. "It looked like he was freed for a brief moment, but...the Chaos Dragon killed him… Rowan, Lianna, I'm sorry. I couldn't save him."

"It's alright. We won't let his sacrifice be in vain." Rowan said taking the Shield of Flames in hand.

Hope then looked to the Chaos Dragon flying above. "We still got a chance to save this place. We have the Shield, right? But more than that, we have all of our friends by our side. It's not just about the shield, but what came from trying to assemble it."

"Uh...Hope. Not that the speech isn't amazing...but now really isn't the time!" Lacy said pointing to the town as the fiends were going berserk in it.

"The Outrealm Fiends!" Hope said.

"They all started going berserk the moment the Chaos Dragon was freed. We'll have to hold off on fighting it. We need to drive out the fiends from Aytolis first." Shun said.

"Yeah, that's probably the best course of action. Let's get to it!" Zoro said as they dashed into the action.

In the wake of entering the town to defend it, they saw Lyn still cutting her way through the fiends.

"Sweet mercy, she's still going?" Leo asked.

"Now that's dedication." Jesse said.

"Thankfully the fiends are mindless. I'm sure they're the least of our worries." Jexi said before they saw the air crack a bit before some sort of hole opened up. "What in the world?"

"Is that a…?" Indigo asked.

"I've seen them enough times to know. It's an Ultra Wormhole. But why did it open here?" Twilight wondered.

"Should we… go through?" Lacy asked.

"Definitely not. Those wormholes lead to various alternate worlds within Ultra Space." Twilight said. "Besides...something's forcing its way through."

They looked in shock as a strange creature stomped out of the portal. It was It was one eyed, made of many blocks that flipflopped repeatedly.

Mayumi and Aria left arrived to witness this.

"What the…? What is that?" Mayumi asked.

"An Ultra Beast. But it doesn't look like the ones we caught." Indigo said.

"It must be an undiscovered species of Ultra Beast." Twilight said.

"What's it doing all the way out here?" Jude asked.

"Given how dangerous Ultra Beasts are if left alone, just two words: Not good." Mayumi said.

"I still have some Beast Balls in my bag from my days as a Beast Hunter. We need to weaken it and capture it before it causes any trouble." Indigo said.

"From looking at it...it has to be some sort of Rock Type. So a fighting type would probably do the best work. Hakamo-o!" Twilight said sending it out.

"You might want to take cover, Kazuichi." Jude said.

"You don't gotta…" Kazuichi said before Hakamo-o got close. "Damn it!" he said before being beaten ferociously and sent flying.

"Well that was expected. Hakamo-o, attack the creature with Sky Uppercut!" Twilight said as the dragon ran at the Ultra Beast. The beast then shook before parts of it flew out and blocked the attack. "What in the...I see now...it's not one beast. It's made of many different organisms."

"An attack on a single front isn't going to work against this guy. We need to attack it from more than one angle." Natsu said.

"Agreed. Go, Bewear!" Indigo said sending it out.

Bewear and Hakamo-o surrounded the large amalgamation.

"Bewear, Hammer Arm!" Indigo said.

"Hakamo-o, Sky Uppercut!" Twilight said.

The two tried to attack only for both attacks to be blocked as both pokemon were smushed against buildings.

"No!" the two trainers said.

"This thing is a lot smarter than we give it credit for." Indigo said.

"Of course it is. The way it's stacked, it was made for defense and attack." Twilight said.

"Hmm…" Pinkie said. "Does it even have a name yet?"

"A name? Pinkie, a names the least of our problems right now!" Lucy s

"I have finished Scanning the creature." Vera said. "It's called Stakataka, the Rampart Pokemon. It's a Rock and Steel type. When stone walls started moving and attacking, the brute's true identity was this mysterious life-form, which brings to mind an Ultra Beast."

"Rock and Steel? So both Fighting and Ground work very well against it." Jude said.

"Uh… one problem. Bewaer and Hakamo-o both tried to hit it with fighting type moves, and it didn't even flinch. This thinks built like a fortress." Natsu said.

"He said Fighting AND Ground. Were you seriously not paying attention?" Mayumi better use Ground types to try and change up our strategy.

"We need to…" Twilight said before she saw the creature move at Mayumi. "Mayumi look out!" Twilight shouted.

"Swampert! Use Mud Bomb!" David called sending him out. Meanwhile, Stakataka was charging at Mayumi with Iron Head.

"He won't get it in time." Twilight said.

Before Stakataka made it, the strike was blocked. "Huh?" Mayumi said before seeing Hakamo-o growling as it took the attacks for her.

"Hakamo-o!" Twilight said in shock.

"It's trying to protect Mayumi." Indigo said.

Stakataka continued to attack the creature while ignoring the damage Swampert was trying to lay on it.

"Damn it. It won't budge. What's wrong with that thing?" David growled. "And… why is it going after Mayumi?"

"Maybe it knows something we don't?" Hope asked. "That's usually the case with Ultra Beasts. You never know what they're thinking."

"Yeah, that's only with the ones we captured so far. But this thing...Stakataka… we've never seen this guy before." Indigo said.

Hakamo-o continued to block, taking on more and more damage as Stakataka attacked. But on the next Iron Head, it was uppercutted at the right moment and knocked on its back. Hakamo-o then knelt to the ground, feeling pain from its injuries.

"Hakamo-o…please...you don't have to keep doing this. You don't have to keep fighting like that!" Twilight said.

Stakataka was getting back up as Hakamo-o stood back up tall with its arms spread out as it prepared to take another attack for Mayumi.

"That's enough, Twilight! Just call him back!" Jude said.

But when Twilight tried to, it shook off the return beam and kept standing.

"Hakamo-o, what are you doing?" Mayumi asked.

"I think...it just wants to keep you safe from that thing." Aria said.

"Hakamo-o...you keep thinking of others than yourself…" Twilight said as she remembered when it would protect other pokemon when still a Jangmo-o. "Even now...but...it's not worth your life."

Stakataka charged at it once again as Hakamo-o tried to push against it being slowly overpowered.

"Stop already! Just what is it you want with Mayumi?!" David asked to Stakataka.

Stakataka ignored this and kept the attack going.

"Hakamo-o...please...you have to keep living." Mayumi said.

Stakataka seemed like it was about to plow over Hakamo-o when something happened. Hakamo-o was soon pushing back and quickly overpowering Stakataka as it glowed.

"Is it…" Indigo said.

"It's….evolving." Twilight said.

When the glow subsided, there stood a tall dragon like creature with many scales over its body and tail as it gave a punch and sent Stakataka into a building. "Kommo-o!" it roared.

"Holy mother of god!" Kazuichi said.

"He evolved into Kommo-o!" Indigo said.

"I have this." Rotomdex said. "Kommo-o, the Scaly pokemon and the Evolved form of Hakamo-o! A Dragon and Fighting Type! It battles valiantly with its fists, which are armored in steel scales. Kommo-o specializes in uppercuts."

"It's even learned a new move." Twilight said. "Okay...Kommo-o...use Clanging Scales!"

Kommo-o then clanged its scales together as a loud noise was being emitted as the parts of Stakataka was opening and closing rapidly as the attack hit the beast hard.

"Whoa!" Luffy said.

"David...finish it now! We don't have much time before it recovers!" Twilight said.

"Right!" David said as he tapped his Mega Ring. "May the bonds that unite us pave the way towards the future! Mega Evolve!"

A bright light enveloped Swampert before he emerged in his Mega Form.

"Now, run it down with Bulldoze!" David said.

Swampert charged and rammed into it, knocking it down as it had trouble standing again.

"Now is the time!" Indigo said tossing a Beast Ball at it before it went inside. The ball shook for a bit before it clicked. "Phew. There...it's done."

"Man… What a fight. Thing was built like a brick wall." David said.

"A brick wall that was able to shift to counter attacks, but yeah." Mayumi said as the Ultra Wormhole sealed itself up after that.

"What I don't get is why Stakataka went after Mayumi only." Twilight said.

"Maybe once we get it in the Pokemon Habitat, we can have Pheramosa or Celesteela talk to it." Pinkie said.

"That won't work." Indigo said. "Ultra Beasts don't really have their own language. They mostly act on instinct."

"Guess we'll have to figure it out ourselves once we get to the Pokemon world." Jude said.

"But first, we have a few things to take care of here." Lloyd said.

As the others went off, Kazuichi walked over to Kommo-o.

"Okay big guy, let's go. We got a dragon to slay." Kazuichi said as Kommo-o stared at him. "Look, i get it, you hate me. You bited my hand, and you pounded me to submission more than once already. Whatever you'll do to me in this form, just...get it over with."

Kommo-o stared for a bit before scoffing and walking away from Kazuichi.

"Well, at least he didn't hurt me this time." Kazuichi said.

"I think it just decided that you're so insignificant you aren't worth its time." Hiyoko said.

"GAAAAAH!" Kazuichi said in shock.

As Kommo-o walked off, Hope came beside him.

"Why did you always hurt Soda for no reason? He's a nice guy, what's there to hate that you had to bite and punch him all the time?" Hope asked.

Kommo-o then scoffed at Hope and walked away from him.

"Guess you aren't worth its time either." Hiyoko said.

"Seriously. What does Mayumi have that Kazuichi and I don't?" Hope asked.

"I honestly don't know myself. Who knows what Kommo-o is thinking." Mayumi said. "At least its heart's in the right place."

The fight on the battlefield continued before the fiends had been cleared out of Aytolis and the kingdom was once again free of evil.

"Okay… that's all of them." Lianna said.

"Now that Aytolis is free...we need to give chase to the Chaos Dragon." Rowan said.

"I can sense its evil energy...It seems to be headed for...the World Tree." Tiki said.

'Why head there?" Chrom asked.

"It's possible the light energy of the Divine Dragon still resides in the tree. It's trying to snuff it out once and for all." Tiki said.

"Then we haven't got a moment to lose. We must make haste!" Kirumi said.


	21. Clash at the World Tree

By the time the heroes had arrived at the world tree, the Chaos Dragon was already attacking the World Tree as multiple creatures of dark were roaming the tree and attacking anything that moved.

"We're too late, it's attacking the world tree…" Lianna said.

"It's not over yet. We can still defeat it." Hope said.

"Alright, Hope. Since you're so sure, tell us. How do we defeat it?" David asked.

"Y-you're asking me?" Hope asked.

"Why not? You're the one that keeps saying that we can defeat this thing." David said.

"Because I don't ever give up. I don't think of fights as just a game, and I know heroes don't always win. But I do know that we always have a chance to beat even the most powerful enemy." Hope said.

"You're still not answering his question!" Sheena said.

"Let's face it. The only thing he has for himself are his speeches, which are just hot air." Himiko said.

"And now's not the time for words. Now's the time for action!" David said before seeing shadow versions of Rowan, Lianna, and the heroes. "What the… Are those supposed to be...us?"

"The Chaos Dragon must have created them as a defense in case we came after it." Jexi said.

"So Hope? Can we really beat this thing, or are you just gonna do another speech?" Hinoka asked.

Hope looked at the Shadows and the Chaos Dragon.

"Well, what is it we need to do? Are you just gonna stand there?"

"If he won't give the answer, I will." David said. "We'll take down our shadowy apparitions. That should at least weaken it."

"Good point. The targets for now are the shadows….so take them down till they become thin air." Jexi said charging in.

"Why didn't you say anything? You stood there with your mouth open and...Wait...you didn't have a plan did you?" Mary asked.

"No time. Got some doppelgangers to take down." David said before he and his group charged in.

"Hope, we need to move! Hello, earth to Hope!" Titanica said as the shadows were coming at them.

"Hope, its nice that you're thinking things through but moving would really be nice right now." Lacy said.

As the shadows came right at Hope…

"It's no use, he's lost it…" Mahiru said.

"So much for our leader…" Hiyoko said.

"Now!" Hope said punching at a Shadow with a light infused fist as it took damage and was knocked back and faded.

"Wait...he wasn't thinking...he was luring them in." Mary said.

"The more you run your mouth, the greater chance you have to put your foot in it. David was right. Words are useless now. Action is." Hope said.

"Yeah! No way in hell will we go down to some lousy imposters!" Indigo said socking hers with an uppercut.

"We aren't destined to go down here. We will slay these shadows...and bring this world peace!" Yuno said slicing several shadows with wind.

"Come on guys! Let's show this dragon our power!" Hope said as the Hope Squad finally charged in.

"Stay on your toes, you guys. Our doppelgangers know some of the same techniques that we do." Zelos said.

"Then let's mix it up. Fight different doppelgängers than the ones impersonating you!" Hope said punching a dark Elfman.

"Now that's a great idea. Weapons Left!" Franky said blasting a shadow MegaMan.

Mayumi and Kurochi saw doppelgangers of themselves.

"Oh, come on. Seriously?" Mayumi asked.

"Well...seems as though the Chaos Dragon missed no details." Kurochi said.

"I'll take yours, you take mine." Mayumi said.

"Agreed." Kurochi said.

The two switched as they attacked the opposite doppelgänger.

"Kitsune Fireball!" he shouted firing a ball of blue fire at the shadow Mayumi.

"Soul Fist!" Mayumi called sending an energy ball at the shadow Kurochi.

Both attacks landed at the same time as both shadows disappeared.

"So, what would this say about our third bout?" Mayumi asked.

"Let's...call it a tie." Kurochi said.

"I can agree on that. Now, let's help out the others." Mayumi said.

"Understood." Kurochi said.

Across the battlefield, Starlight was battling back a clone of herself with her magic before Kommo-o stepped in and knocked it back with Sky Uppercut.

"Wow… hey, i know it's a little weird to ask you this, but… you think i can become a trainer?" Starlight asked.

"Anyone can become a trainer as long as they like Pokemon." Twilight said. "Which is why I'm not giving any of the shadows here an inch." Twilight said tossing five more balls as out came Decidueye, Lycanroc, Ribombee, Salandit and Solgaleo. "Go for it, guys!"

All five pokemon charged in. Decidueye attacked with stylish blade and arrow moves before firing and hitting a clone of Vera from far away, as the arrow exploded into purple smoke.

Lycanroc slashed his way through multiple fiends before coming in contact with a shadow clone of Jesse. It growled as it roared forcing rocks to come from the ground and pierce through it.

Ribombee flew through the air daintly as it easily dodged sword attacks from a copy of Zoro before gathering pollen from its body and rolling it into a ball and tossing it, exploding and expunging the shadow.

Salandit, despite still being a newbie, easily handled its own among the fiends, biting them and causing them to melt away, but then came into contact with shadows of Franky, Luffy and David. It growled before using Toxic as poison filled the three of them. They were still able to move, but damaged them, though only little.

"Man, those three are tough. Twilight, you wanna bust out the big one?" Rainbow asked.

"Why not? I haven't really tried out that one yet…" Twilight said placing the Posionium Z on her Z-Ring. Activating it, she then moved in some sort of creepy motion before stretching her arms out like wings. "Now is the time…" she said as poison was coming from under Salandit and spreading all around the three shadows in a bog as clouds formed about. "Use Acid Downpour!" she said as it rained down poison on the three shadows as they melted away into nothing.

"Gotta admit. That was pretty rad." David said, looking on. As a shadow version of Ryoma was about to strike him, Solgaleo pounced on it and ripped it apart before giving a victorious roar. "Sorry about that. Guess I got a bit careless."

"Nebby...these shadows are still plentiful...it's time we got rid of them for good!" Twilight shouted as Solgaleo agreed. It's third eye opened before roaring as its body lit up in an incredible light as it ran up into the sky. As the light radiated from its body, it was as the same time weakening the shadows at the World Tree. "Now is the time! Get rid of the last of them! Use Sunsteel Strike!"

Solgaleo then ran back down before going into a spin as it hit the ground, the light erupting from its body as the remaining shadows fell to the light from its body.

"Looks like that was the last of them." Teba said.

"All that remains is the Chaos Dragon itself. We now have our…" Rowan began before the ground shook. "What?"

"No way… How can the Chaos Dragon still have this much power?" Elize asked.

"Don't know. Maybe it's due to all the power it absorbed by dwelling in Darios?" Hope asked.

"Maybe…" Lianna said.

"The entire landscape is changing. Is it...warping our entire reality?" Tiki wondered.

"Seems the Chaos Dragon really lives up to its name...it's creating a chaos filled space suitable for its final battle." Owain said.

"He's gonna pull out all the stops. The fate of Aytolis, as well as the realms of the Warriors gathered here, are riding on this." David said.

"We'll face it head on. We won't let it have its way. We will never allow the Chaos Dragon to live another day!" Jexi shouted.


	22. Endgame: Chaos Dragon Velezark

Rowan and Lianna stood as they faced the Giant dragon as it looked at them.

Chaos Dragon

Velezark

"You cannot win. I won't let you defeat us. Your power is nothing compared to the bonds that connect us! Your madness ends here and now!" Lianna said.

"Darios...guide my hand. Our friends...Our world's counting on us! We won't let it be destroyed!" Rowan said. "Together!" he said raising his sword as Marth, Chrom, Ryoma and Xander were by his side.

"All of us!" Lianna said as Corrin, Lucina, Robin and Caeda came to her side.

"Shall win!" both twins said as the Chaos Dragon roared in defiance.

"Ikuze!" David said as all the heroes charged the Chaos dragon.

Velezark struck with all his might, blasting his power and flames at the group to push them back.

"This is a powerful adversary… so there's no need to hold anything back!" Hope said entering Azure God Mode. He dodged a claw strike from the dragon and aimed for the chest. "Take this!" he said punching Velezark straight in the stomach as blue light blasted from behind it, Velezark moaning in pain.

"Hope has a point. Why hold back on such a threat?" Jexi said entering Golden God Mode as he charged at Velezark who then materialized a sword and tried to slash Jexi before Jexi shattered it. "What? It can wield weapons?"

"Then we must not underestimate it." David said as he entered Sapphire God Mode and fired an energy blast at Velezark.

Velezark materialized a spear and threw it.

"Daruks Protection!" Indigo said guarding against the spear as it shattered. "Gonna have to try alot harder than that! Now, Jude!" she called as Jude jumped over her and dived right at Velezark.

"Rising Falcon!" Jude called, smashing into Velezark with a diving kick. Stunned, Natsu and Gajeel moved in.

"Hey, outta my way Gajeel! He's mine!" Natsu said.

"No way! He's mine, Salamander!" Gajeel said.

"Will you two knuckleheads please get it together?" Kokoro asked as she used her flame breath on Velezark.

"She's right, you two! Just hit him already!" Lucy said.

"No worries. After all...this isn't the first time we've slayed a Dragon." Natsu said. "Fire Dragon's…"

"Iron Dragon's…." Gajeel said.

"Sky Dragon's…" Wendy said joining in.

"Roar!" the three of them shouted hitting Velezark with an incredible combination of Dragon Slayer Magic.

"This is for Darios! Divine Streak!" Sectonia called as a blast of light was fired. "Rowan! Lianna! The final blow is all yours!"

Rowan and Lianna then jumped into the air, Rowan coming from the left side and Lianna on the right.

"We will make sure…" Rowan said.

"That our world exists…" Lianna said.

"For a long time!" they both said slashing through Velezark at the same time. With a mighty roar, Velezark fell to the ground dead as it and the world it created faded away.

"It's finally over." David said.

"Indeed it is." Seimei said. "And we can see the results." he said as the warriors brought to the world and the outrealm warriors began to vanish. "Now that the Chaos Dragon has vanished, the phenomenon bringing those warriors as well as the spell I had cast are beginning to fade, returning all brought back to their own worlds."

"So I guess this is goodbye." Mitsunari said.

"Mitsunari, Wangji. It was an honor to fight alongside you again." David said.

"The same with us." Mitsunari said.

"May we meet again someday." Wangji said before the two vanished.

"You're not going to tell Mitsunari about Sekigahara?" Sectonia asked.

"No. He's better off not knowing." David said.

"And at that. It is time we left as well. You don't need the help of a ragtag band of heroes." Ryoma said.

"Indeed. From now on, the conflict must end. Not just here, but for Hoshido and Nohr. Our future will be a shared one." Xander said.

"Take care...all of you." Corrin said as the three of them vanished along with their siblings and troops.

"I feel as though we have been here forever. But it hasn't been that long at all. The bonds we created...will they endure?" Robin said.

"Yes. Ours are friendships that will never falter. Far flung though they may be, we shall not forget them." Chrom said.

"We return to our world, it's true. But I'm sure we'll meet again. For the future of all worlds, let's make it happen." Lucina said as the three and Shepherds vanished.

"Well Celica, it looks like this is goodbye for now. But don't worry. I promise we'll see you someday. In your homeworld." Hope said.

"I look forward to the day you come. And when that time comes...I will enjoy it." Celica said before vanishing.

"Ah...the plains...I look forward to seeing them once again as well as my friends in the legion." Lyn said. "Good luck on your travels as well." she said before vanishing.

"We supported each other from then to now. But its important you all support each other as well. Believe in each other always." Caeda said.

"Listen to me, no matter what kind of troubles await you down the road, remember that you all are never alone. You can overcome anything. And with that...time to go." Marth said as he, Caeda, Tiki and Navarre vanished.

"Well, seems things have reached their conclusion." Yuno said. "Elize...this is where you and I say farewell to each other."

"But...where will you go?" Elize asked.

"After the talk they had of Alola...I think I'll head there next." Yuno said. "See what it has to offer me."

"What a coincidence. We were thinking of heading there, too." David said.

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll share a ride with you to there." Yuno said.

"That was pretty fast change of mind!" Elize said.

"Yuno…" Asta said.

"Asta...I won't join you all. Like back home, we're part of different teams but have the same ideals about magic. But keep in mind...in the end...I will become the Magic Emperor." Yuno said.

"Heh. I wasn't gonna ask you to join us." Asta smirked. "It doesn't matter if it's here, Alola, or even back home in the Clover Kingdom. I'm gonna travel with these guys, and soon the universes are gonna know my name. And in the end when I come back, that'll get me one step closer to being Magic Emperor. I'm not gonna lose to you, Yuno!"

"I was hoping you would say something like that." Yuno said as the two shook hands.

They soon returned to Aytolis as the twins crossed their swords as they both agreed to share the throne to lead Aytolis to a bright new future. After which, each of the teams returned to their individual ships as they took off.

"Okay...back to Alola we...what the?" Tails said as they groups flew high into the air before a Ultra Wormhole opened in midair as they flew right into it as it closed.

Meanwhile...in a dark space, there was a darkened city with only a single illuminated tower. Inside, a creature crashed and bashed inside as it roared. "L..L...LIGHT!"

To be continued...


End file.
